When You Give a Bunny a Rose
by HikaruOngaku
Summary: Usagi finds herself between a rock and a hard place   oo-er    at Juuban University when she meets the arrogant Mamoru Chiba and manages to get over her puppy-love feelings for Motoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: of course, Sailor Moon isn't mine, I'm just writing a half-wit fanfic :) Hope you enjoy!**

** As a bit of a prelude, I'm writing this off the top of my head, so bare with me. Usagi and friends are freshmen in college. As a little sidie type note thing, I'm very nervous about writing this, seeing how I don't know much about Japanese culture and traditions and I haven't revisited Sailor Moon since like… yesterday.**

"Usagi!" Papa called from down the platform, "Come and give your Mother another hug!" I resisted the temptation to stomp my foot and plop down on the concrete refusing to move. But I was beyond that! In public…

I sighed, trudging back to the Tsukino family unit.

"All aboard!" the conductor leaned out the door.

Good grief, my mom is more held together than Papa. As I approached, he inhaled a long snotty breath.

"Shingo, take care of the house while I'm gone," he stuck his tongue out at me when the 'rents weren't looking.

"Mama," she winked nodding toward Papa. I smiled embracing them both in a tight hug. Papa pulled away, holding me by the shoulders so he could stare into my eyes.

"Usagi, there is to be **NO** fooling about at college!" Papa said sternly. I began laughing, almost hysterically at the thought of having any kind of boyfriend.

"Don't worry Papa!" I pecked him quickly on the cheek before grabbing all of my luggage.

"Well, I've gotta get on that train before it leaves," I waved before running back to the train.

"Bye honey! I packed an extra little something in your suitcase!" Mama called after me.

**Not that I expect to get a whole lot of feedback from this, seeing as it's just a tiny little chapter, I'll get the second up right away! I hope whoever's reading this enjoys it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own anything **

**Here's the second chapter!**

The train rumbled to life as I tried to find a compartment that wasn't full. Suddenly the train lurched forward, knocking me off my feet.

"Sheesh, you've never been on a train have you?" strong hands steadied me so I was staring into deep blue eyes.

"N-no! The train and the _whoosh _and the "

I stopped myself taking a step away from the mystery man. He had hair so black it looked almost blue, a pale skin with a slight hint of sun. In other words, he was a _H.U.N.K._

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Dumpling Head," he smirked, sliding past me through the small corridor.

"D-dumpling Head?" I asked him quizzically.

"Yeah, your hairstyle makes you look like you have two dumplings on your head. Maybe they're weighing you down." I was at a loss for words which rarely happens by the way. Dumpling Head? I gently poked one of the tightly bobby-pinned odangos that presided on the top of my head.

_What an arrogant cow_, I thought as I watched him disappear into the next car.

"Hey! Usa-Chan!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I spun around to see Ami leaning out the door of a compartment. I squealed happily as I ran toward my best friend, luggage in tow.

After we'd gotten all my luggage atop the luggage rack Ami introduced me to the two other girls, Michiru Kaioh and Rei Hino. Michiru was a year older and beautiful enough to be a princess. And then, there was Rei. A Shinto priestess at the temple by the University. Besides be a priestess she part-times as a total bitch. I'd only known her for about ten minutes and I could tell what kind of relationship we were going to have.

Michiru seemed to be more of the observing type, but with a little prying from Rei and myself she finally confessed she had a "partner". That's what she said anyways.

"So…," I cooed the word, staring at Michiru, "do you have a mystery man in your life?"

"Well, er. "

"Yeah Michiru! We've all spilled, and you've barely said anything," Rei prodded.

"No, I don't have a _boyfriend_," her flawless face turned pink.

"Seriously?" Rei and I squeaked in unison. Ami sat by the window reading a thick and intimidating book; she looked up, slightly interested.

"Come on Michiru! We won't tell," Rei snuggled up nice and close to Michiru wagging her eyebrows.

"_PLEASE_ Michiru?" I gave her my puppy dog look.

"Jeez Usagi, why don't you just get down and grovel?" Rei taunted.

"What were _you_ doing?"

"I was being persuasive you moron."

"Moron?"

"Yes, moron."

"You're so childish. I'm much too mature for this silliness."

"Are not."

"Are too," I crossed my arms, and stuck my tongue out. She did the same, and soon we were forehead to forehead in a raspberry battle. Whilst the duel was raging, Michiru escaped the compartment, excusing herself to go and get a cup of tea.

"Uh, guys," Ami murmured.

"What?" we both snapped our heads in her direction.

"We're almost there," she pointed out the window, tall buildings that seemed to reach the clouds flew by as the train zoomed toward Juuban station.

My stomach started doing nervous little flips as I realized how close I was to a new life, a new home. Practically _living_ in a school was something I never dreamed of doing. I hadn't even known I was going to college. My goal in life was to become a wife, a mother. A bride. All I've ever wanted was to be a bride and marry the man of my dreams. College hadn't even crossed my mind, but it had apparently crossed my parents'. They'd been saving money for years. And when did they tell me? June thirtieth, my birthday. Just after school had gotten out. They made me study _all_ summer. Without Ami. How unfair is that? But in the end, all that hard work finally paid off.

I sat, head in hand, thinking of how much worse consequences were going to be at Juuban. What would happen if I failed an English class? They could just kick me out lickety-split…

Rei pinched my arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I cried.

"We're here," she smiled sweetly. I took in a deep shaky breath, trying to will my heart to slow down as I pulled my luggage off the rack.

"Does anyone know where Michiru is?" I asked.

"I thought she said she was going to get tea," Ami inquired.

"Yeah, how weird is that? You would've thought she'd be back by now. Did she have any luggage with her?" Rei said.

"No, she didn't have any. Maybe it was in a different compartment," Ami replied.

We finally reached the front and boarded on the bus that would take us straight to Juuban University. We saw Michiru sitting with a tall, blonde boy. His arm wrapped around her shoulders quite snugly. What the hell? Had Michiru been leading us astray?

Rei and I shared a look of confusion. The three of us took a seat on the booth in front of Michiru and her "man-friend".

"Usagi?" I turned and saw the blonde boy leaning towards me.

"Yes? That's me."

"Mhmm, that's what I thought. Michiru told me I'd know who you were as soon as I saw your hair," he smiled, eyeing my odangos. I felt my cheeks tinge pink, "I'm Haruka by the way, Haruka Ten'ou."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you!" I smiled brightly, trying to ignore how insanely handsome Haruka's long eyelashes were.

Michiru introduced Haruka to Rei and Ami, and Haruka's charm seemed to have the same effect on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with Chapter 3! Hopefully I can get this up in time for **_LGCoffeeAddict_

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far : ) **

"Who were you talking to before you came into our compartment?" Rei asked me as we headed into the university.

"You heard that?"

"Usagi you're not exactly known for being soft spoken," Ami said quietly.

"She's got a point. Spill," Rei ordered. I sighed.

"I don't know what his name was, but he was sure as hell arrogant," I felt my anger rise just thinking about it.

"Well, what did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes, black hair, kinda tan kinda not, and was tall," I explained, I rolled my eyes trying to sound blasé.

"Was he fit?" Rei seemed to be determined to figure out whom he was, or get his number. Either way.

"Hell yeah, from what I could tell. He looked fit, but he made fun of my hair," I frowned.

"And that's why you don't like him?" Ami asked.

"_Really_ Usagi? Because he made fun of your _hair_?" Rei exploded at me, heads turned in our direction, staring at my long blonde hair.

"Yes! There's nothing wrong with my hair! He called me _Dumpling _Head," I elaborated. Rei was in stitches with laughter, I punched her in the arm, but she just went on cackling.

It was two weeks later when I was running down the corridor with Minako, my newfound friend, trying to hurry and make it to English before class started. Minako had long blonde hair and always wore a red bow in her hair. She was an amazing volleyball player, and usually went to the court when she had free time.

I saw him for the second time that day as Minako and I were flying down the hall. He was in one of the art rooms, surrounded by a circle of easels. Minako was the one who had stopped, grabbing my arm and hauling me back to where she was frozen in place.

"What the hell Minako?" I exclaimed. She just pointed through the little window, no one noticing us loitering like idiots. And through that little window, I saw him posed, clad in only a short white skirt type thing. And I was right: he was fit. Fit as hell.  
"Maybe he's posing as a God or something," Minako muttered. As we continued to stare, the bell went off.

"Dammit! Come on Minako!" and we were off.

We managed to sneak into Ms. Haruna's class by the skin of our teeth. She had run off to her private office to answer the phone. Luckily, she hadn't taken attendance yet.

Through entire class, my brain was running around in circles, unable to concentrate on that day's English lesson. My thoughts were stuck on the raven-haired man, whose name I still didn't know. The class dragged on as an argument raged in my thoughts.

_How can somonee so incredibly handsome be so… arrogant? But was he arrogant? Maybe it was just friendly teasing. But the way he looked at me, like I was the dumbest person on the planet. Is that flirting? I haven't had a boyfriend since, well, since never. I've never had a boyfriend. So, how do I know? _

My thoughts ran laps around each other until Ms. Haruna dismissed the class. I felt like a zombie, following Minako back our dorm room, Minako chattered away about how she wished she were in the art class.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Sorry, Minako, I'm just really distracted today."

"Yeah I can tell." She noted, "Hey, how about we go out tonight? Just the four of us! We can go to that new arcade that's by the campus."

"Yeah sure," I smiled; the prospect of having a girl's night out perked me up a bit. My thoughts took a different direction. What the hell was I going to wear?

"Dammit Rei! If you don't hurry up and get out of the bathroom we're never gonna get to the arcade!" I pounded on the bathroom door. Minako just laughed as she brushed her hair.

I huffed a bit, before stomping over to the little balcony that was behind the sliding door. I sat in the tattered lawn chair for a little while, but ran back in the house when I saw how far down I was from the ground.

By the time I had made it back inside, Rei was searching for her red ballet flats. I grabbed my pink and white checkered blouse, buttoning over my white tank top. I quickly laced my classic white high top converse before looking in the mirror one last time. My "not-too-skinny" skinny jeans were in check, my zipper zipped. All my buttons aligned, and my hair in it's usual odangos. I stood in front of the mirror for a second contemplating letting my hair down, but quickly changed my mind. I was happy with my long hair.

"So are we ready?" Ami asked, putting her bookmark securely in the same thick book she was reading on the train.

"Mhmm," Rei nodded, grabbing her little red clutch from the kitchen table.

"Yes! Finally!" Minako and I yelled like warriors uttering a cry of bravery before battle.

**I'm sorry, I know these have been short, but hopefully I'll be able to get my writing flow back to normal. I've had some serious writers block! I'm pretty happy with this one : ) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**P.S. I'm changing the rating to T instead of M because I don't think I'm quite ready to write a lemon yet.**

**-Lindsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it as much as I kinda sorta enjoyed writing it : )**

We ended up walking to the arcade because it was only a quick ten blocks away. Well, quick according to Rei who insinuated that we should walk for my benefit. First my hair and now my weight?

"Rei, come on, I'll pay," I pleaded, trying to persuade her into getting a taxi.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Walking is good for any young woman's health."

"What if I don't care about my health?"

"Why do you think I'm talking about you? How do you know _I _don't want to get some exercise? I would like to have a boyfriend sometime this millennium. You know Usagi, you might have a good point though, you might want to consider losing that little pooch you've got going on," she eyed my stomach, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Oh shut up Rei, I don't need a boyfriend to be happy," I snapped.

"But Usagi… you've never had a boyfriend." Ami unnecessarily reminded me, "So how would you know how happy you wouldn't be with _or_ without one?"

"Ami!" I exclaimed. Minako having kept quiet the entire time put a comforting arm around my shoulders as we kept on walking to the arcade. Rei snorted into the palm of her hand, before cackling as usual.

"I can't believe you've never had a boyfriend!"

"Kiss off Rei." I stormed off ahead of the three of them, a little more than aggravated. I briskly walked the next eight blocks contemplating a nice, long retort to Rei's criticisms. It was difficult, but by the time I was inside the arcade I'd come to the conclusion that I should just ignore Snarky Sparky.

"Wow, I've never been to an arcade!" Ami said, taking in all the dinging bells and flashing lights.

"Are you serious?" Minako cried incredulously. I was glad that with all my bickering with Rei, Minako seemed to have forgotten about the "Greek God" incident. If I saw him again like that, I might just pass out. Don't some classes have nude models? Oh dear Jesus. I hope they close the door. Or, do I?

"Yeah, I'm serious, my mom never had time to bring me, it wasn't a big deal, I'd rather read," she laughed when Minako dragged her to the new Sailor V game. I sighed, glad Minako was yet again distracted. There was just something about that guy that made me unable to shake him out of my head.

Rei and I played some intense Air Hockey; I was in the lead when two guys came up on either side of the table to observe. I hadn't noticed until they started to talk.

"Hey Mamoru, who do think is gonna win?" I looked up as Rei tried to maneuver the puck out of the corner. On one side there was Motoki Furuhata, also known as Motoki-oniisan. With his dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and incredibly adorable smile, it was impossible for me to not have a massive throbbing crush on him. And, on the other side there he was. _Mamoru_. And then I was determined to win with Motoki watching and Mamoru the mystery model boy. Well, arrogant-mystery-model-boy. But that's just too much to say. Rei finally cheated and snatched the puck from the corner with her hand, smacking it towards my side of the table.

We volleyed the puck back and forth, the entire time Motoki and Mamoru waging who would win. In the end I did win, much to all our surprise. Rei glared at me, but her expression quickly turned smitten when Mamoru promised to win her a stuffed animal. Damn, where did the cynical Mamoru disappear to? Maybe I met an entirely different person on the train.

Rei and Mamoru passed me as I went to go and play Ski-Ball with Ami and Minako, he put two fingers to his forehead before saluting them toward me,

"Dumpling Head, after you," nope, definitely the same person. Rei grinned like a possum and I followed my own advice, ignore them. Take the high road. Be the mature one… Dash to the bathroom for a makeup and hair check when no one was looking.

"Motoki-oniisan, is there anything I can do to help you out?" I had trailed after him when he went outside to bring some boxes into the Crown Game Center.

"Uh, sure, here's the bag with the new gumballs," he handed me the plastic bag and I smiled, glad to be around Motoki. After we refilled everything and fixed a few of the games he embraced me in a tight hug. My heart pounded, and I hoped he couldn't feel it against his chest.

"Thanks for everything Usagi, you and the girls are like sisters to me, always there for help. You know what Usagi?" After I picked the shattered pieces of _that_ crush off the floor (metaphorically, obviously. God.) He continued.

"You're a surprisingly good listener," he smiled and pecked me on the cheek before going to make sure all the tables had been wiped down.

That's how it's always been; I'm like a sister. Usagi the good listener. Usagi the best friend. Usagi the good helper. A few years ago in middle school, there was Umino, but I don't really think he was interested in _me_. He liked the _idea_ of me. Besides, from the little bits and pieces I hear from my old friend Naru, her and Umino have a bit of a thing going for them. She claims he finally decided to get contacts, and is quite a hunk without his thick glasses. I'd like to see how he looked; I'd never seen him without them on.

I watched Ami as she finally got the hang of DDR, and not to brag, I was a DDR Beast. DanceDanceRevolution is one of the few things I'm actually _really_ good at.

"Yeah Ami! Work it!" I laughed as she tried to keep her baggy pants up as she jumped around the platform. Minako and I were planning on going against each other, and then have Minako play winner. The song finally finished, and Ami stepped down, sitting on the floor beside the game.

"Huh, you look kinda tired," I said, winking at Ami, who was trying to fix her crazy hair. Minako and I leapt onto the platform, and once again, Mamoru and Motoki appeared out of nowhere to wage who would win. Of course, Mamoru seemed to betting against me. Well, from what he was saying it sure sounded like it.

"Sorry Dumpling Head, I don't think you're quite balanced enough for a game like this yet," he tugged one of the long ponytails that hung down past my butt. I glared daggers at him. Once again, I was determined to prove him wrong.

"Oh! There you are Mamoru!" Rei appeared from around the back of the machine, a huge Panda bear slung over her back. I had a sudden impulse to pull its stuffing out. What the hell was wrong with me? I looked at Mamoru, whose expression clearly said that he hadn't meant to make Rei think he was interested, he had just been being polite. I think he was just trying to piss me off. I could be wrong, but I'd been picking up on how he seemed to enjoy teasing me and finding new and interesting ways to tick me off. And he was good at it.

"Hey Rei," he quickly changed his slight grimace to an endearing smile. What a cow.

"Oh, are you two gonna verse each other?" she shot me a look of sympathy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've known Minako for a few years, remember?"

"So?"

"She's a DDR addict."

"So?"

"I'm just letting you know so you're not too disappointed when you get your ass whipped."

"I've played my fair share of DanceDanceRevolution," I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at her. And of course, we were soon engaged in yet another Raspberry Battle.

Motoki cleared his throat, putting the four tokens in the coin slots. I glanced over at Mamoru, and for some stupid reason he was staring at me as I leaned against the railing on the back of the platform, unbuttoning my blouse. He was a pervert now?

"Do you need something?" I asked him, as politely as possible.

"Nah, I'm good, why? What did you have in mind?" he wagged his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring Rei's glares. I had no interest in Mamoru. Maybe.

I handed Ami my pink and white blouse, as Mamoru and Motoki exchanged the finishing wagers.

The first song, which I picked, was Butterfly. I breezed through it on Hard, having practiced it so many times one day Motoki begged me to play a different song. He actually got down on his knees. Although, in my fantasy he was proposing. Sigh. In the end, by some strange fluke, I won, but only by a little. Minako sighed,

"Well Ami, next weekend it'll be you and Usagi going at it."

We stayed a little longer, to help Motoki clean up, and as I picked up a straw wrapper from the ground, I noticed Mamoru was standing in front of me. I straightened myself, so my posture was as polished as possible.

"What?" I said curtly.

"Why are you so snippy?" he said, smirking as usual.

"Why do you always tease me?"

"I dunno. Gives me something to do," when I asked him, his eyes seemed to shine a little more, and his cheeks turn a little pink. But I didn't say anything, I didn't want to bruise that fragile ego of his.

"Uh, okay? So what do you want?"

"Nothin'. Just seeing if you needed any help."

"O-okay?" I said, not believing his little change his behavior. I turned to leave, and as I walked away he smacked me right on the ass.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Thanks for winning, I needed some extra cash." He winked, before going to offer Rei a ride home.

Disgusting.

In a hot way.. Kind of. But more disgusting and cow-ish than anything.

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I did most of it very late at night, half-asleep (ish). Please R&R I'd really appreciate it! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie Five, right here, right now ! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Four : ) I sure did. Hahaha**

_I can't believe his hand had just made contact with my ass. And what the hell was it for? Because I won a match of DanceDanceRevolution. But now that I think about it, he made it sound like he was betting against me with all that teasing…_

I tried to figure it out in my head, as we hurried back to campus. I found myself once again trying to wrap my head around that man known as Mamoru.

"Hey Usagi, wasn't Mamoru that model we saw today?" Minako poked me on the shoulder. Ami looked at me, and I was glad that Rei wasn't around. She'd probably be begging me to show her the classroom he was in.

"I think so."

"A model for what?" Ami asked.

"One of the art classes," Minako and I answered at the same time. Ami gave us one of her classic looks.

"So…" she said, "was he… you know, _naked_?"

"No Ami!" I squeaked.

"Gosh! I was just curious!" she squeaked back.

"Why would you even be curious?" Minako asked, winking at Ami.

"Because I just wanted to know!" Ami explained.

"Uh-huh," Minako teased Ami the rest of the way home.

Of course, Rei was at the house before we were. We found her pacing back and forth in the living room. She looked pissed, and was muttering under her breath. She had her pajamas on and her hair was thrown into a messy bun. I tried to avoid getting in her way, but when Rei was pacing like that, it was near impossible.

I said at my desk under my loft bed, finishing my homework. Ami was in her usual spot, reading that book. I decided it was my civil duty to figure out what that book was about. I pulled out a piece of paper, thinking of ways to get the book when Ami wasn't around. I had about five, and most of them involved creating a fake study group flyer. How uncreative!

"Minako, you know about boys right?" Rei flopped onto Minako's bed, startling her out of her "Beauty Meditation". This consisted of her laying on her bed with cucumbers on her eyes, a facemask, and her ear buds pulsing music.

"Do I know about boys?" she asked, throwing the cucumber slices into the little bedside trashcan.

"Yeah."

"I like to think so. What's up?"

"Well, Mamoru drove me home, and when we got there and went to kiss him on the cheek and he didn't let me!" she said, her voice loud.

"What do you mean, he wouldn't let you?"

"He put his hand on my shoulder and held me back. And said _'Rei, you're a really great girl, but don't you think you're being a bit hasty?'_"

"Maybe he felt like you were throwing yourself at him." Minako thought some more, "How old is Motoki?"

"Twenty-two," I said. So, that would mean Mamoru was the same age… That's only five years older. Not that bad… Right? It could be worse, like if he was my professor, and I'm sure that wouldn't stop Rei.

"So, if Mamoru and Makoto share a house that would mean they're probably the same age. So, I think we can assume Mamoru's also twenty-two," Minako concluded. Rei just stared, still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe he thinks you're too young for him," Ami suggested, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah Rei, that is a bit of a difference. That doesn't creep you out?" Minako asked.

"No."

"Well, I think it's kinda sweet that he didn't let you kiss him," I mumbled, quickly resenting what I had said.

"Sweet?"

"Well, yeah, he probably feels like he's robbing the cradle," I replied, Rei just stared. Still being stubborn. I wondered if she was actually listening. My question was answered when I glanced up at her to see her glaring menacingly at me.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rei shot back, her upper lip nearly in a snarl. I mentally flinched, but my body stayed completely still, I showed no reaction.

"I guess it doesn't mean _anything_," with that I got up and stormed downstairs and out the door.

How could Rei be so damn naïve? The things a twenty-two year old girl would be willing to do could be _completely_ different from what an eighteen year old would do. And Mamoru seemed like the kind of guy that knew his way around a woman. But if Rei was being naïve, how hypocritical was I being?

I sat on the porch steps, head in hands trying to clear my head. Trying to think about something else, like that math homework that was due on Tuesday. Or those twenty contradictions that were due on Wednesday for Creative Writing. I sighed; contradictions just weren't my thing.

I stood up, glancing up at the balcony window, through which I could see Rei standing with her hands on her hips. Despite the cool air, I decided against going back in to retrieve my hoodie. I crossed my arms, feeling the goose bumps rising along my skin as I took off walking down the sidewalk.

Most of the house's lights were off, unlike the dorms on the other side campus that were home to most of the hung over students that had to pull an all-nighter. So, I of course had to be careful not to run into a mailbox or something of that sort.

After a while, I reached into my pocket to find that of course my i-pod wasn't in its usual spot. Once I began to realize just how quiet it was I notice my heart starting to beat faster and faster. My mind starting to create shadows that I could only see out of the corner of eye. I quickened my pace only to scare myself into thinking someone was following me. That's what I told myself, no one was behind me. And even though I told myself this, I kept walking faster and faster, until I was almost running.

I quickly found myself in the park sitting on the edge of the fountain. I took a deep breath. Whenever I have too much on my mind I start getting paranoid about the dumbest stuff.

I felt a bobby pin poking my head painfully, without thinking, I quickly yanked it out, and of course, that was one that was holding it ALL together. Go figure. I pulled out the rest of the hairgrips in my odangos and proceeded to take down the other one. I counted all the bobby pins; forty-three to be exact, and sighed, making sure they all got safely into my jeans pocket.

I groaned exasperatedly as I tried to detangle my wild mane of hair with my fingers. I finally gave up, taking a quick glance around the perimeter; I scanned for any creeping crawlers that were spying on me in the night. Nada. I gathered all of my hair and tried to neatly drop it into the cold water of the fountain. I managed to get almost all of it wet, soaking or otherwise. I grinned, enjoying this tiny little in fracture on the rules and regulation.

I stood up once more, satisfied with my hair, and my ability to calm myself down from a near nervous breakdown. I smiled to myself, turning to wander back home. Being in such a fantastical mood, I hummed. Just hummed whatever cheery notes popped into my head.

_Meow._ I choked back a spastic scream that had built in my throat. I looked down cautiously to see a tiny black cat twirling in between my legs. I sighed, stray cats tended to wander around campus, seeing how kids drop food all the time. I hoped she didn't think I was going to be feeding her all the time.

"Sorry Kitty, I don't have any food for you," I shrugged apologetically.

_Meow._ She blinked, looking like she'd understood exactly what I'd said.

"Fine. You don't have rabies do you?"

She sneezed, apparently cat for _yes_. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. At least she didn't have fleas.

**I know! I took me forever! And I'm so damn sorry. Not that excuses are even acceptable, but to give one, high school JUST started last week so I've been a little Frazzled Freshman. :/ So, just as a poll in terms of these little A/N**

**1. The Beginning**

**2. The End**

**3. You have Author's notes in here?**


	6. AN

**A/N!**

Okay, so I know I've been like, completely neglecting you guys! And I'm sure you can imagine how damn shitty I feel about it! But seriously! I'm gonna be finishing this chapter tomorrow night! Being a lil' Freshie my teachers have been loading me up with shit loads of homework… but alas, every excuse is crappy and never worth listening to… but, I'm trying! I got like, an entire page done tonight… is anyone out there? I hope I didn't piss anyone off with my lack of updating…

This author's note is just to let you know I'm still very much into this story, and am still working on it as diligently as I can without failing all my classes…

Well, I'm nodding off… so… tatty bye then…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Yeehaw! I guess I'm gonna put these at the… both ends? Well! Thanks for all the super awesome reviews! :D SO! Anyways! Here we go! Right now!

"There's no way you can have a cat Usagi," Minako stated, refusing to look at the cat or me.

"But Minako! Look at how tiny she is! She won't make it out there," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but there's no way we can afford a cat right now."

"I'll get a job!"

"Sure you will."

"I will!" I exclaimed.

"Cats need attention Usagi," I held the skinny but tall cat in front of Minako's face.

_Meow_. The cat said in her most adorable and pretty voice. Minako's face softened every so slightly.

"A-and, I'm sure all of us will be willing to play with her," Minako sighed, defeated.

"Really?" I squealed with delight.

"Yeah, fine," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

And thus, I had adopted a new cat, Luna, the only name she responded to.

"Aw! Usagi! She's so damn cute!" Rei gushed, scratching Luna behind her ears.

"I know right!" I replied, closing my math book. Ugh, math, I'm pretty sure it's a disease…

"So, how's the job hunt going?"

"Ughh!" I groaned.

"That bad? I heard there's a job opening at the flower shop on campus," Rei cooed as she held Luna in the air.

"Oh really? Well, it's only what… noon? They should be open by now," I shrugged, grabbing my cell phone," I kissed Luna on the nose before heading out the door.

I loved flower shops; just everything about them was so quaint and romantic. And one that was on campus was sure to be filled with cute little lovebirds bumbling around trying to find gifts for their girlfriends. But then again, wouldn't I be getting left out on all the fun? Either way, I took a certain enjoyment in watching the boys hurrying about before the holidays, fearful of ticking off their girlfriends. I walked, as usual, noticing a certain hardness in my thighs and calves that hadn't been there before. Apparently walking up and down hills constantly _was_ good exercise…

The adorable little bells jingled against each other as I opened the carnation pink door. The sweet smell of perfumes and flowers washed over me, reminding of me of childhood. I glanced around, seeing the _one _person I had promised myself I would avoid. Frickin Mamoru-ass-smacking-modeling-arrogant butt face. I ducked behind a stand of orchids, sneaking my way to the counter. That way, it would hopefully seem like I hadn't even noticed he was there. Us girls are clever like that.

"I was wondering if you have any job openings." I asked, my sweetest and most polite smile slowly warming the manger's heart.

"Oh, yes, of course, here's an application, just bring it back as soon as you can. Sweetest Day is coming up, I'm sure you know how crazy it gets around here," he winked, little did he know, I had NO idea what the hell Sweetest Day even was.

"Thank you _so _much!" I shook his hand, gripping his hand as professionally as possible.

I bought a little green plant that smelled like lemons and quickly maneuvered my way out of the shop.

I wondered why Mamoru was in the flower shop in the first place. He was buying flowers for his girlfriend. Or Rei. A thought crossed my mind that he was buying them for me as an apology for being such a dick. But such a fantasy that a girl like me is quick to dismiss. I laughed to myself as I realized every time I walked somewhere I thought about Mamoru. I promised myself I would quit doing that, and focused on how I could thought I would be getting paid if I got hired at the flower shop.

Rent was coming up and Minako was the only one who had a real regularly paying job… she was co-oping at the volleyball court giving lessons. I could only hope we would be able to make it for another month before I got myself a job. I look at my little plant, feeling extremely guilty for wasting money on a stupid little green thing just because it smelled good. I swore to myself I would be more money conscious and would quit splurging like an idiot.

I finally made it back home and hastily filled out my application form and moved onto my pile of homework.

"Wow Usagi, I've never seen you work so hard on your homework," Ami observed, glancing up from her never-ending mystery book. I waved my hand nonchalantly.

The week dragged on and on, each night my homework keeping me from being able to make it to the flower shop. I hoped fervently that no one had gotten the job.

It was Thursday when an opportunity apprised itself to me. I literally ran down to the shop, clenching the baby blue form in my hand. The cold air was sinking into my bones, my stupid self having forgotten my jacket. I barreled into the shop, my arms riddled with goose bumps.

"S-sir!" I shivered, leaning on the counter. I embraced the warmth of the shop.

"Yes, oh, yes, you were in here a little while ago," I handed him my application and he smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you for returning the application! I was worried I was going to have to close for the holidays!" he chuckled.

I tried to loiter for a bit, chat it up, but he assured me he didn't need any help. I sighed, trudging once more into the cold. Quick walk my ass. Why I thought a tank top was suitable for cloudy sixty-degree weather is beyond me. I felt like a tiny Chihuahua without a sweater. Shivers raked through my body.

As I crossed the street I heard footsteps running up behind me, I risked a glance behind me and quickly regretted my decision. Mamoru was jogging towards me, wearing a dark brown leather jacket and a blue long sleeved shirt. I grimaced, jealous of his apparent warmth.

"Usagi! Wait up!" I moaned in exasperation. Of course. I reached the other side of the road and turned around; wrapping my arms around myself, hoping to at least conserve what was left of the flower shop's warmth.

"Oh, how lovely to see you Mamoru, what a coincidence. This was such an engaging conversation and I would love to continue it but I must hurry home," I smiled oh so sweetly and patted him gently on the shoulder before hurrying towards home.

"Come on Usagi just wait a second!" I whirled around, mentally calming myself so I didn't completely flip out. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being cold. Well, and Mamoru, so if there's two things I can't stand… never mind, you get the picture (I hope).

"What's your major malfunction Mamoru? I freezing my ass off and I just want to go home," another chill raked its way through my body.

"Well, let's go somewhere warm then," he grabbed my hand, gently tugging me.

"You can't be serious," I scoffed, but I didn't pull away. Why oh why didn't I pull away? Oh, right, because I'm a gullible, romantic, stupid idiot. Go figure.

"Come on, after we get something to eat I'll walk you home."

"Why?"

"Well, why not?"

"Oh come on, you can't seriously be trying to act stupid are you? We don't get along and you know it. Call Rei and get something to eat," I said curtly, still not having pulled away. What did I expect him to say? Something about how he was only hanging around Rei so, he could be with me? Or how he wanted to learn more about me? I think not.

"How do you know we don't get along? We've never actually tried," he smiled and I felt my heart starting to melt.

"Well, I uh, have homework that needs to be… you know, finished."

"Fine Usagi. By the way, the last time I saw you I was completely out of line and I apologize. But for future reference, you do have a really nice ass," how the hell could he even do that to my brain. Apologize one second and then make some perverted comment. It absolutely blew my mind.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going home now," I finally snatched my hand away, turning around to walk the rest of the way home and absolutely freeze my tits off. Well, what tits I have…

"I have a proposition for you, how about I just walk you home, no funny business, and I if I prove to be a gentleman you'll let me take you to the carnival that's coming in a month," he offered, his sea blue eyes smoldering me and tugging on every single one of my heart strings. _He IS an amazing model! How the hell is he making his eyes smile like that!_ I thought, although that was all formatted into a tight little split second.

"F-fine," I spluttered out clumsily, I recovered myself with a snipped, "I guess," he smiled a perfectly crooked smile and let me lead the way.

When we made it to the next block, he took off his leather jacket and put it over my shoulders, I shivered once more, not from the cold, but from, well, I dunno how to explain it…

"Thanks Mamoru," I smiled at him, and I was positive it was the first time I'd ever done it. What the hell was happening? Whatever it was, I didn't like it much, and I quite enjoyed my ability to be mad at him all the time.

"No problem Usagi, I can't have you catching pneumonia a month before the carnival," hmm…. I tried to find a way to get mad at him and he had me stumped. We entertained each other with petty small talk and by the time we'd made it back to my house we saw Rei sitting on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently. The hell?

"Mamoru," she smiled, "Usagi," she cocked an angry eyebrow up toward her hairline. I was sure I saw her vein in her forehead twitching.

"Alright, c'mon Rei, I know you wanna go see that new movie. I was just making sure Usagi didn't get lost on her way home," he smirked, gently tugging on the back of my tank top. I didn't move, I was frozen in place. I couldn't think of a witty response, or an excuse to run away to my room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola ladies and gents! Warning: I was half-asleep in Honor's Algebra when I wrote this… **

"He did **what**?" Minako exclaimed, our resident love expert was keeping my sad little tale on the down low.

"Aw babe," Minako sympathized, "I think he likes you," I yawned, covering my mouth sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh, there's no way, he's just an everyday arrogant amoeba. He was using me to figure out exactly where we live. _And_, did I tell you he grabbed my ass?" I said, my voice hushed because Rei was asleep on the couch on the ground floor below us.

"See," she smiled, "I think he's trying to make you jealous, or at least get your attention. He's got to have at least a spark on interest if he wants to go that that carnival with you," Minako sighed, beginning to flat off into her own fantasy world.

"Fine, I believe you, but how do I, you know, act around him?" I said, embarrassed I didn't even know how to flirt with a guy.

"I know it sounds cliché, but guys _do _really dig it when you just act like yourself. She grabbed her volleyball bag and snuck out the door, successful in not disturbing an extra crabby and hormonal Rei. I sat there, thinking, and thinking, _and thinking._ A lot more thinking than I had ever thought I'd done. And, after all that thinking, I came up with a list.

**PROS:**

* Mamoru's seriously hot

* He's actually quite charming

* He older, and maybe wiser (oo-er)

* … He's a model …

**CONS:**

* Rei… enough said

* I don't know him that well.

* He's older, and maybe wiser (uh-oh)

* Obviously a big flirt

Thus, I was stuck; the pros and cons were matched evenly. Unless, you look at the Rei issue for what it really was, which was about four cons in all reality. But then there was the possibility that I really _did_ want him as boyfriend… or a friends with… benefits?

But what if he just liked me as a friend? That was more probable. Either way we'd (I'd) already decided I was going to the damn carnival with him. And it was better to be friends, and then let it grow into something more… wow. Lame much?

Yeah, so friends. I decided and flopped backwards onto Minako's bed, looking wearily at the digital clock on her bedside table. 3:13 PM.

"Shit!" I had to be back to the shop by 3:50 for the shift I'd picked up. I couldn't waste any money on a taxicab. So, much to my hate of running… I ran.

I threw on my carnation pink uniform polo and black dress pants, and flew out the door, unfortunately waking Rei in the process.

"Usagi! You're such a bit " Luna slipped outside just as I shut the heavy door behind me.

"Luna! No, you have to stay home with Auntie Rei," I cooed. Luna snorted, and I figured it would be better for everyone if I just did what I was told. I took off running and was pleasantly surprised to see Luna by my side.

"Oh Ms. Tsukino! I'm so glad you made it!" Mr. Butka patted me on the back before handing me the keys to the shop. I stared at him, completely confused. I felt so tired… I quickly regretted having picked up that extra shift. A nap sounded much more appealing.

"You didn't think I was staying did you? It should be a slow evening for business. Mind you Sweetest Day isn't for another two weeks," he grabbed his bags and headed out the door. I sighed, he hadn't said anything about Luna being with me, so I let her out of arms and she immediately began inspecting the store from corner to corner.

He was right there was zero business. I'd learned the ropes on my first day, so I wasn't completely worried about messing something up. I read through the binder that included all the needs of every plant so I could properly water them.

I'd never actually realized how boring plants could be until I was stuck with a bunch of them and a cat. I felt bad for Luna, I promised her that I would ask Mr. Butka if I could bring some toys and a litter box for her.

I sat behind the counter, flipping through the local newspaper when I finally found something worth looking into:

**College students wanted for the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Auditions mid- December**

A big break? I doubted it I'd always had a soft spot for the quirky nonsensical cult classic. I wrote all the information down on a post-it note, quite pleased with myself. I used to be in Show Choir and people would tell me how pretty my voice was but I never believed them. So, I figured I should relive that lovely experience.

Luna leapt onto the counter meowing plaintively, and I laid my head beside hers, quickly drifting to sleep. Her rhythmic purrs lulled me to sleep and kept me there, I'm positive I had been snoring.

"Usagi," I heard someone whisper my name; I grumbled lazily, slowly blinking to clear my fuzzy vision. I was faced with Mamoru's deep blue eyes and his cool minty breath. And that, I can promise you, definitely woke me up.

"M-Mamoru!" I squeaked dorkily.

"Usagi, are you feeling alright?" he placed a cool hand against my forehead, and I blushed when I felt myself leaning into his hand tiredly.

"What time is it?" I asked, I noticed that Luna wasn't on the counter anymore.

"Uh," I watched him check his phone, "nine forty-five," I also noticed he hadn't moved his hand. I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, uh, yeah, your really warm."

"Ugh," I grunted, "I should've been home an hour and a half ago."

Before I had time to object he'd held me up by my shoulders and placed his soft lips against my burning forehead.

"Mamoru?" I gasped, utterly confused.

"Yeah, you definitely have a fever," he pulled away, and I understood what he had intended.

"Do I really?" I grumbled.

"Ah, thank goodness you still have that charm," he smiled jokingly, "C'mon, I'm taking you home," he scooped me into his strong arms, grabbing the shop key as he carried me towards the door.

"Luna!" I called weakly; she meowed, trotting in front of Mamoru. He chuckled, and I leaned my head against his chest.

I quickly fell asleep, waking up several places, although I was usually in his arms at all of them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy chapter 8 ! P.S. I decided I'll be doing my little author's notes at the end of the chapter, that way you can just get to the good stuff : ) **

"Mamoru, I knew you were trying to kill me," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt like someone had slammed me against a wall then tried to force a brick down my throat.

"Usagi, it looks like you might have strep throat. But I'll take you to the doctor this evening," he ignored my accusation, which made me think I'd probably been accusing him all night, but this time I was pretty sure I was fairly coherent.

"Where am I?" I asked, realizing I was wrapped in blankets that weren't mine. A chill raked through my body.

"My apartment," I watched him wearily as he wandered out of the living room and to the bathroom where he wet down a washcloth to cool my burning head. My body was freezing, but my head was on fire. I rarely got sick, and when I did, it was nothing more than a little cold, like a runny nose. But this, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening, I couldn't miss any of my classes, and it was almost the end of the first marking period! My brain ran around frantically trying to cook up an intelligent plan, but I quickly found that it was working quite as quickly as it usually did.

Mamoru returned and he began pressing the washcloth gently against my forehead, I knew his apartment was warm, because all he had on was a dark blue wife beater and pair of grey sweat pants. His hair was a mess so I figured he'd taken a nap in the recliner that I'd noticed was beside the couch I was on,

"Do you ever stop thinking?"

"I dunno…why?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"I can tell you're always thinking because you always have your eyebrows scrunched together," he pointed out, speaking quite matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know, that's one more thing I can worry about," I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt Mamoru get up and leave the washcloth perfectly balanced on my forehead. I heard the television turn on, I realized that he was watching the news. I turned over onto my side, watching the various disasters play across the screen. That's why I hated the news, they barely ever featured any good news.

I closed my eyes again, quickly falling back asleep. I dreamed about Mamoru of course, but I didn't remember what my dream had been about, just that Mamoru was there. (and to me, that was all that mattered.) I hoped that I hadn't grumbled and mumbled his name in my sleep, I had been known to do so from time to time. I slowly woke up to the smell of chicken noodle soup and the soft touch of Mamoru's hand on my cheek.

"I made you some dinner Usagi, I figured you should at least _try_ to eat something," he opened the can of Vernor's and poured half of it into the glass that was already half full of ice.

"But I'm not hungry Mamoru," I mumbled stubbornly, focusing on not putting that well-known Usagi whine behind my words. The last I needed was for him to think I was whiny brat. But I could be stubborn… Sleeping sounded _so_ much appealing than eating.

"You need to eat _something_ if you want to get any better," he said knowingly. I sighed heavily.

"Fine Mr. Florence Nightingale. By the way, when are you taking me home?" I asked as I used a little too much energy trying to sit up.

"You're not going home until you're better, I don't want anyone else getting sick," I took a sip of the broth, using my time to think of what I wanted to ask next,

"Er, okay. But what are gonna do with me?"

"Well, my plan is to take care of you until your back to good health. I have this week off of school anyways, I just have to go model for a class on Tuesday and Thursday," he explained, I figured I must have slept _a lot_ because that was pretty well thought out plan.

"What about my homework?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're a freshman," I thought I'd stumped him as I watched him think through his options, "I'll go get it for you. If you give me the names of all your teachers and where their classrooms are, I should be able to go pick it up," he smiled approvingly as I took a bite of noodles and couple little chunks of chicken. I pretended I hadn't seen it, I faked my _thinking face_ as he'd pointed out. I apparently faked it pretty well because he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks. He probably figured it was just my fever. Besides, for all I had known, it could've all just been a façade to get into Rei's pants (and I was well aware of that possibility). I mean he _had _said, _"I don' want anyone else getting sick." _ Rei might see it as him sacrificing himself to nurse my Dumbass back to health so she could be safe. That thought made me want to throw up a little bit. (Just a little…)

"Mamoru, why are you taking care of me and being so nice all of a sudden? You've always been so cold and rude towards me. I don't understand why you didn't leave me at the flower shop," it all just spilled out of my mouth like verbal vomit.

"Usagi, I well I I guess I was wrong about you," I could tell it hurt his ego a bit to confess it to me, and whatever he was doing was getting ready to just march across his tongue, "I'm that guy who can never keep a girl for more than a month." I saw his cheeks tinge that adorable little bit of pink that drove me crazy (was a bit much? Yeah, a bit…), "When I first met you on the train I was so set on not going through the same thing again so I tried to blow you off so I would never have to see you again," he sighed, and I didn't know whether to be mad or ecstatic. "But then I kept seeing you everywhere I went. Part of me wanted to believe it was fate, and the other thought I was just being a little prat and that it was just simple coincidence. I was so quick to believe the latter that I never gave you a chance to actually relax around me."

He'd never said so much me, even when he was teasing me, I didn't know what to think of it. And now, he hadn't teased me once.

"But what about Rei? You don't seem to mind getting into a relationship with her," I pointed out, thinking I had beaten him at his own game.

"I didn't mean for Rei to become so damn attached to me." he sighed, "We happened to be walking in the same direction on campus so I decided to strike up a conversation. Before I knew it was going down the same shitty path I have so many times, my natural instinct was to keep her attention. I thought that if I couldn't keep a girl's attention I was hardly a man. So I started flirting like an idiot, soon she had invited to meet her at the arcade. Well of course you were there and the one thing I thought to do was the one thing I'm really good at. Be a big fucking douche," he frowned, and I could tell how angry he was with himself. Part of me had a feeling he was just playing me, but another felt that maybe (_just maybe_) Mamoru actually was just a sweet vulnerable guy who likes to tease the girls he likes. It all sounded a little too cliché.

"Well, what are you gonna tell Rei?" I asked timidly, feeling my stomach twist and turn every time he hinted at the fact he might have had a tiny bit of a crush on me.

"Huh. I guess that I really only like her as friend, I hadn't meant to lead her along and I that I was sorry for doing so." He shrugged, "So do you still wanna go to the carnival with me?" he asked sheepishly, and that was when I knew, Mamoru Chiba had a baby crush on me of all people. Me, Usagi Tsukino.

**AWWW! Mamoru has feelings! Welp, I wrote most of this while I was stuck in bed with tonsillitis, yes, I still have my tonsils, and yes, I'm back in school :) I really in truly do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did. When I was writing it was usually texting this boy I have a crush on so… you know. Hahaha.**

** These are some of most of the songs I listened to:**

** *Animal – Neon Trees**

** *Toxic – Britney Spears and Glee Version**

** *River Deep Mountain High – Glee Version**

** *Bulletproof – La Roux**

** *I Want You to Want Me – Cheap Trick**

** Plus other loveydovey type songs…**

**Please R&R ! If you have any questions just put it as a review and I'll probably answer it in my next chapter either before or after :) **

** Lots of Fluff - Lindsey**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well yeehaw! Chapter 9 already! Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing my chapters : ) I do really appreciate, without all of you I probably would of given up already. Thank you especially to **_**stephumz**_** who always gives me the most helpful reviews. Well anyways, that's enough rambling from me :P **

"Tonsillitis," Dr. Song announced, a little too loudly and proudly. I mean, shouldn't every doctor or nurse be able to painfully swab the back of someone's throat to test for strep throat? That's their job. Right?

"So, is that like strep throat?" I asked, feeling a little light-headed.

"Well, in the sense of how you feel and the symptoms, yes." Well, alrighty then, that was a good enough answer for me, but it wasn't for him. He continued. "Tonsillitis deals with infected tonsils," huh. Well Captain Obvious. I saw Mamoru roll his eyes behind Dr. Song's back, I tried to not smile.

"Oh, okay, what kind of medication am I going to need?"

"Antibiotics, three times a day, six in the morning, three in the afternoon, and ten in the evening. No pop, no citrus, drink a lot of water and eat a lot of soup. I don't recommend ice cream, but it does ease some of the soreness."

"Oh, alright. Can you also write me a Doctor's Note? I'm a student at Juuban University and I really can't afford to be absent," I asked as politely as possible.

"Yes, that is what we usually do." He left the room, and once he couldn't see me anymore I couldn't withhold the urge any longer, I flailed my middle fingers in the air wildly in his direction. Mamoru let out a little snort and exploded with uncontrollable laughter.

Dr. Song finally returned with nearly illegible handwriting, I could barely make out _tonsillitis. _All could do was hope that my teachers could decipher the cross between chicken-scratch and cursive.

"Alright, thank you Dr. Song," I smiled painfully.

Mamoru dropped me off at the apartment, but of course, while on the way back home I'd fallen asleep in the car. When Mamoru shuttled me out of the car I'm positive there wasn't a drop of coherency in me. I sure I was a zombie, shuffling to the couch and rolling myself into a tiny ball like I had before.

_"Usagi, I have something I need to tell you," Mamoru was (for some reason) in a (man)skirt like the one I'd seen him modeling in. His chest was bare, and I noticed that we were on a beach with glittering clear waters and the hot sun._

_ "Mamoru?" I asked cautiously, not sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say. _

_ He walked towards me so achingly slow. He was finally standing in front of me when he took my hands in his. He was staring into my eyes and I felt like I was about to melt._

_ "Usagi," he repeated my name again, and usually by this point my mind would have been racing, trying to view every possible aspect. But I couldn't think of anything. All there was, was me and Mamoru._

_ "Yes Mamoru?" _

_ "I love y-" _

And then it was over. Apparently, like an idiot, Mamoru had left the door unlocked and Rei had come over for a lovely little chitchat. My dream had been going _so _well, Dream Mamoru loved me. Well, you know, unless like an asshole he was going to say something ridiculous like, _I love yoyos. _What kind of message would that of been?

"Usagi what the hell?" No, we've been worried sick about you, or, thank god you're here with Mamoru. Nope. Just a caring little _what the hell_. There was nothing I could do but cower pitifully. Sure, Ami and Minako were worried, but Rei, that was a different story.

"I have tonsillitis," I said calmly.

"What's your fucking point Usagi? You could've called one of us to get you!" I couldn't believe how angry she was, in the back of my mind I was hoping that Mamoru would have gotten back soon to rescue me from the wrath of Rei. She was actually starting to scare me a bit.

"I don't know where my phone is. Plus, most of the time I've been here I've been either sleeping or incoherent. If I remember correctly, Mamoru told me he would call one of you once he got back from the store.

"Well, where the fuck is he?" I'd never really imagined Rei as a curser up until that very moment.

"Getting my prescription, ice cream, and soup. I think he might of said something about stopping at the house to pick up my book bag, toiletries and some new clothes for me to wear while I'm here," small tidbits of a lost conversation were coming back to me as I became more and more awake. The conversation was taking too much energy, I _had been_ taking a quite rejuvenating nap an had been woken up right in the middle of it.

Rei had no business being there anyways, it _was_ a school day. What did she think she was doing skipping class? But of course, I didn't say any of that. If Reizilla went on a rampage, I wouldn't be able to protect myself from her fire breath and T-Rex like arms.

"Why the fuck is he doing that?" She was practically screaming, I hoped no one would snooping around because of the noise, "Why were with him anyways?"

She went on ranting and raving like a lunatic about how I was ruining her life. At some point, I noticed that Mamoru had crept in. What a little ninja he was.

"Usagi," he said when Rei finally took a breath, "I stopped by your house, Ami and Minako know what the plan is and they don't have any problems with it as long you keep in touch. I have your phone, sorry I hadn't given it to you sooner, and I just wanted you to get a lot of rest," he sounded almost, ashamed of what he had done. I looked back and forth between the two, and once I looked at Rei with what I assumed what a pitiful face with eyes that expressed my exasperation and annoyance, her face turned a shade of red I'd only seen once or twice. I looked back to Mamoru and I could tell he had regained his confidence in his decisions.

Rei attempted to regain her composure before she began speaking; it's hard to take someone seriously when they look slightly like a tomato. I would know, "Well Mamoru, thanks for taking Usagi off our hands, she's like a dog, always needs attention and you have to make sure she doesn't get lost," she said sardonically. I clamped my jaw shut. Hard. I was the stupid one? She was the one who was continuously throwing herself at Mamoru when he was so obviously not interested. Mamoru just looked at the floor, and I figured he was either annoyed with Rei's behavior or he was just ignoring her.

"Really? I haven't noticed anything of the sort from Usagi." He said simply, "Thank you for stopping by, for whatever your reason was. I'm sure whatever it was you can speak to me about it privately," he sounded so professional. So robotic. Maybe he really _was_ pissed.

Rei didn't say anything, she didn't even spare me a parting glance (not that I needed it) she just left. As she shut the door I was sure I heard her mutter, _"I'm so kicking her goddamn ass." _

I let out a heavy sigh, rolling over so my face was buried in the couch. I had the feeling it was going to be the longest few days of my life.

_ I'm pretty sure that today's Thursday… I've been here at Mamoru's since Sunday. He reminds me everyday to take my pills, and when he's not at home, he calls me when it's time. It's really quite cute._

_ You know what else is cute? The way he gets all nervous when he's giving me something, or when he thinks he's said something wrong. Some days I wish I wasn't sick, that way I could hug Mamoru, run my fingers through his hair. Just be closer to him. _

_ I'd never thought I'd end up being such a little mushy girl. I'd convinced myself that I didn't need a man to make me happy, but now I'm not so sure. If Mamoru ends up being a huge asshole, I'm sure that when I reread this in the future I'll wanna slap myself across the face. But just for right now, I like this feeling._

_ The days have all run together, all I do is basically eat, sleep and take my pills. I don't mean that I've become a vegetable, it's just that I don't care. I check the clock to see what the time is, but I ignore the date most of the time. _

_ Oh, and by the way, where are all these feelings coming from? I understand the whole Dopamine thing, I don't mean it like that. I just understand how my previous feelings towards Mamoru can have changed so radically. I have the passion burning inside me, I almost _want _to get him sick so I can take care of him as he's taken care of me. Of course, I would keep him here, the idea of trying to take care of him back at home causes me pain. Minako would always be nosing around, making sure we weren't "canoodling", Rei would be plotting the perfect murder scheme (I'm sure of it), and Ami would still be reading that damn book._

_ I know this letter is getting long, but so are the days, waiting for Mamoru to return so I can ask him about his day. I really don't have anyone to talk to all day, the television is all the same. Even sleeping is getting boring. I tried playing with Luna, but she's misses Mamoru too, and she knows I'm sick and shouldn't be horsing around._

_ I've missed four days of school so far, that's a lot of homework by my standards. I've been trying to get Mamoru to do some of it for me, but he just laughs and offers to help teach the concepts to me. Well, that doesn't go to well most of the time. I try to play it off as being too tired to pay attention, but really, my mind trips in and out of his words, the way his voice soothes my lonely heart. Oh god. That was really cheesy. Scratch that, you didn't read any of that foolishness._

**Well, I've been hard at work, and I feel like I got this one done MUCH faster than the previous chapters. I keep thinking that there's no way that I'm done already. But anyways, I hoped you've enjoyed it : )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well! Here's Chapter 10 :) And as a sidie type note, I am OFFICIALLY done with my antibiotics for my tonsillitis! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment…**

I'd reached the point of my recovery when I could actually get up and wander around the apartment. I knew I was almost ALL better, and I knew I could go back home, but Mamoru swore up and down I was still _very _sick. Mamoru was gone at one of college art classes. So, naturally, I got up to snoop around the apartment. That is my job you know. First, I wandered over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. A few days earlier, when I was just a zombie I had just gone into the cabinet to grab the toothpaste. But now I wanted to make sure he wasn't, well, wasn't insane or something.

Luna had noticed that my normal perky side was slowly beginning to return so naturally, she was following me through the apartment weaving between my legs and I stood at the bathroom counter. I was happy she was hanging around me again; she didn't have much tolerance for my regular stupidity, let alone me being sick and unsociable.

I opened the cabinet doors, disappointed I couldn't reach the top shelf where I _knew _he would stash any of his deepest darkest secrets. I settled with the bottom two shelves to start, Luna hit my calf with her paw in disapproval, I ignored her. Cologne, aspirin, Pepto-Bismol, cough syrup, a razor, deodorant. Nothing interesting, just the typical boring stuff you would expect to find in someone's medicine cabinet.

"Well Luna what do think I should do?" She meowed and it sounded strangely familiar to a "no", but she _was _a cat.

I climbed onto the bathroom counter, stretching my neck upwards to I could peek into the cabinet. There was an orange prescription bottle with a blue post-it note stuck to the side. It read:

**Take only when the dreams occur**

"Huh," I grunted. That said so much, but so little at the same time. At least it didn't say "take when having psychopathic thoughts". Luna just sat on the floor below me, her meowing reminded me of Ami when she nagged to finish my homework a whole _two days _before it was actually due.

"What's your major malfunction Luna?" I teased, but I heart nearly stopped when I heard the lock to the front door click open. Luna scurried to the closet and managed to snag a towel and lay it out in front of the shower. She pushed the bathroom door shut does at the front door opened. I had leapt down from the counter, trying to be as silent as possible. It was all happening so fast, so the first that came to mind was the shower, I quickly turned it on and tore my shirt off over my head and shimmied out of my sweatpants. Luna held my hairbrush in her mouth and took from her, quickly giving her a scratch behind the ears. She blinked her eyes as at me, and I took that as some kind of acknowledgement.

And I stood there in my skivvies brushing my hair like an idiot. I decided to go for a comical appeal, play it off like I hadn't heard him. Soon enough I was in that mindset. I could hear him walking through the apartment searching for me. The bathroom was in the back of the apartment, so I didn't expect to immediately hear the shower running.

"Usagi?" I could tell that he was in his bedroom, and he sounded reasonably worried.

"One minute!" I yelled in reply.

"Usagi?" he called again, I could hear him getting closer to the bathroom.

"One minute!" I called again, wondering if Luna knew what was going on. She probably did, at that point I knew it was me against the world. I heard his pace quicken, and the doorknob to the bathroom slowly turning. I tried to grab for the towel but Luna leapt on top of it digging her claws into the area rug below it. I glared at her and _knew _she was doing it on purpose. The door opened and there stood Mamoru, in all his boxer wearing glory, his raven hair even messier than usual.

But the issue was, I had gone for the door as he opened it, and as he opened it he walked straight into me, **and** to top it off, Luna being such a clever little devil, tripped me. And the weird thing was, the first thing that went through my mind was, _"this is just TOO cliché for me." _I fell on top of him, back out onto the floor of the hallway.

"M-Mamoru!" I squealed, in my pink undercrackers. And him, in his red boxers. I knew my face was BEET red. Luna scurried away under the kitchen table. So subtle.

I went to get up, and run away, into a dark hole where I could curl up and die of embarrassment. I knew he was blushing, and I snuck glance at his eyes and they (as usual) staring at my face. Not my body, my face. Huh. Not that I necessarily _wanted _him to be looking at my body. I clamped my eyes shut tight, and began to push myself with my arms. But before I could get up, he embraced me and hugged me against his warm body.

"Mamoru?" My eyes were open wide.

"Usagi," he simply whispered my name and I nearly pissed myself. This would have been VERY unattractive by the way. The fact that I was thinking about things like that, when _**MAMORU**_ was holding me in his arms is insane, I know. I was surprised I was even functioning, "stop thinking," I felt his laugh rumble throughout his body and it raised goose bumps along my arms. I didn't want to move, ever.

"Mamoru?" I asked, moving so I wasn't on top of him anymore, but beside him, the cold of the hardwood floor sent a chill through my body. He merely grunted as acknowledge, "Why are you in your boxers?"

"I was going to seduce you."

"What?" I squeaked.

"I'm just kidding Usagi," he laughed again, and I couldn't help but laugh too, "I was going to take a shower, I went for a run before I came home, so I was sweaty."

"Ah, I see, but didn't you hear me?"

"Well yeah, kinda, but I didn't know you were undressed, I thought you were just running the water in the sink," I looked at him, waiting for him to say something, and I realized how hot he really was. Well, beautiful, like a sculpture, I could see why they wanted him to model. He looked at me and smiled, "Why you were in your sexy lingerie?" He smirked, and I loved the way he smiled went just a little crooked when he teased me. Boy shorts and a matching cotton bra, oh so sexy… (not.)

Why was I in my skivvies? Oh, right, because I had been snooping around in his private business, when he got home earlier than I'd anticipated, I panicked and followed stupid instructions from a damn cat.

"I was gonna take a shower," I was always a horrible liar, and I think he could tell, but he let it go. Which surprised me.

**Are my chapters too short now? Should I have a schedule for when I should aim to put up a new chapter? Once every four days? Once every week? Your input would be absolutely brilliantly lovely!**

**Thank you to all of my oh so dedicated readers who put up with me! I appreciate it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed the simple chick flick clichés : )**


	12. Chapter 11

**I've found a way to get away with writing this! My first hour and fifth hour, seeing how my first hour is Creative Writing and my fifth hour is Honor's English. :D How clever am I? Sometimes I amaze myself. :P I hope you enjoy chapter 11 !**

Mamoru had held me. In his arms. On the floor. Huh, that sounds worse than it was… but on a lighter more spastic note. **OH MY FUCKING GOD! I KNOW RIGHT?** And we lied there, just talking, no funny business. Even though as usual one part of me was all for such foolishness and lovey-dovey canoodling in our undercrackers, and the other part was covering herself like a spaz. How confusing.

"How old are you?" after a little while of silence, he asked the question I had been dreading the entire time we'd been laying there. The possibilities of his response to my answer were endless.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it," I rambled, trying to stall as best I could. I knew that if I told him, he'd feel like he'd been taking advantage of me. Which he hadn't, he hadn't planned on all this happening.

"I'm looking at it like I wanna know how you are," he smiled sweetly, and for few seconds I felt like no matter what I said he wouldn't care, he would sweep me into his arms and ride away into the sunset on a white stallion. Around the sunset point of quick daydream, I realized that had a one in a million chance of happening.

"Okay," I stood up, because I knew once I told him, our quiet Kodak moment would be over, "I'm nineteen."

He didn't say anything; he just stared at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. I _wanted _to be mad, because he HAD brought me into his apartment, what did he think might happen? If he's such a lady-killer, he would have had to of known how damn hot and sexy he was.

"Ah, okay, I can live with that," he mused, running his hand through his still wet hair; I realized he was looking me over. I cleared my throat dramatically, suddenly feeling awkward that I was standing over him. I could hear the shower running, and I fiddled with my hair timidly.

"U-uh, well the shower's already running, and I know that you uh, wanted to, you know, take a shower," I bumbled like a complete tart, and my inner conscious was beating her head against the wall.

"Right, thanks," he smiled and leapt up going straight into the bathroom.

I sighed heavily, flopping down onto the couch, but quickly jumped back up when I remembered I was still half-nudie. I _knew _I was distracted when I forgot I was half-naked. I got up to find some clothes in one of the bags Mamoru had retrieved for me. I finally found one and began to realize that Minako had been the one to prepare my bag. There were definitely some not-so-warm pieces hiding out in the large plastic bag. I grabbed my favorite dark skinny jeans with the red sequins on the back-pockets. I also pulled out a red graphic tee that read "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" (complete with a cartoon sketch of the Beatles being chased by a pack of rabid fan girls).

I sat back down on the couch picking my cell phone off the coffee table. I sent a quick S.O.S message to Minako.

**can i come home?**

With those four words I knew she would understand I was slightly distressed. I set my phone back down on the glass top coffee table, pulling my heavy backpack onto my lap. I looked through my folders to find that all of them had been reorganized, no doubt by Ami. I could tell by the way all the assignments were arranged so the ones that needed to be done first were on top. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was _so_ happy that she had done it for me. But it was hard to imagine shy Ami trying to explain to Mamoru that he was packing it up _all_ wrong. She tended to get _very _OCD about organization. (I would know.)

I started on my Professional Writing homework, which was writing a complaint to a company because of a red sweater that went to shit after one wash. Then, you had to write a _response _letter to your complaint letter. Pretty damn ridiculous if you ask me.

But it sat there and did all of it, and whilst I did Mamoru finished his shower and wandered to his bedroom. Before then, I hadn't noticed just how big his apartment was. _Exceptionally _large by my standards. And in all reality, I hadn't the slightest clue of where Mamoru lived. It could've been underground and I wouldn't have known. I doubted modeling for college classes paid enough money to afford such a… well-endowed apartment. Well-endowed? I concluded that his parents must've paid for it.

He came back out of his bedroom with dark skinny(ish) jeans and a long sleeved green Aeropostale shirt. He walked past the back of the couch on the way to the kitchen. As he passed me he tugged on my hair playfully,

"You look good when you let your hair down," he sounded nonchalant and I felt my cheeks tingle. But would Mamoru keep acting like this when I went back home? I _highly_ doubted it.

After awhile I finally finished my almost all of my homework, I even attempted to read the actual version of _The Odyssey._ Blech. Anyways, I started packing up all of my stuff.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru was standing by the couch with a bowl of fruit loops.

"Packing my stuff so I can go home. Why?" I looked up at him and he seemed a little let down.

"No reason, I was just wondering," lies! I knew there must've been a reason for him to ask me.

"Oh, okay then. Well I'm gonna get ready to go then."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm walking."

"Well, do you want a ride?" His voice was clipped. What the hell was his major malfunction?

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," I smiled, acting as though I couldn't tell there was something stuck up his ass.

He helped me carry my bags out to his car and off we went Mamoru turned on the radio, and we didn't talk the entire time. I watched as he reached into the center console and pulled out a black CD case. As we reached a stoplight, he pulled out a red CD, put it into the CD player, and skipped to number seven. I looked over at him a smile fighting against my pissy mood. The Beatles, a phase I'd gone through middle school and most of high school. But although my heartstrings were being tugged by the familiar melodies the fact that Mamoru was acting so strange was a little off-setting.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, my words dripping with anger.

"I'm not really ready for you to leave yet. I kinda liked not having to be a total asshole towards you."

"Why would you quit now?"

"I have an ego to keep up."

"Why? I don't understand you Mamoru!" we'd finally reached my house and I leapt out of the car, grabbing all of my things from the back seat. Weighed down with all my bags I still managed to run straight into the house and up to my room, Luna running close behind.

Luna and I looked carefully out my window, watching a scene unfold. Minako was the first out of the house, looking uber-pissed as she talked to Mamoru. He looked pretty suave and calm to the naked eye, but to me he seemed a little nervous. The way he kept running his fingers through his hair. Rei came bounding out next, Ami trailing close behind. I knew Rei was saying hello when Mamoru shifted his eyes away from her. I nearly hit my head on the dresser when he looked up at my window. How did he know it was mine? I didn't care, I was mad.

My first week back at school was marvelously wonderful. I'd managed to get my homework turned in on time and I'd gotten my grade in Professional Writing back up to B+. Without my mom to heckle me about my grades, Ami figured she should take that role. As an added bonus, I hadn't seen the egomaniac Mamoru Chiba since I'd gotten home.

I had also managed to get a hold of Mr. Butka and I apologized that I hadn't called in to work. He said it was fine, and that he wouldn't have needed me those days anyways.

Sweetest Day was in a week and I still had no idea what the hell it was. I went to the campus library on my half hour break between my first two classes so I could get material for my research paper in English 101. I hopped on one of the computers, quickly going to Wikipedia.

"Aha!" I whispered to myself.

Confectioners created sweetest Day as a way to sell more candy. But over the years it evolve into a cross between a Sadie Hawkins dance and Valentine's Day. What I mean, is that the girls are supposed to buy the guys flowers and chocolate. How damn cheesy is that? Like a genius, I'd figured that the carnival was for Sweetest Day, but I'd also figured that unless Mamoru got his shit together he could go fly a damn kite for all I cared.

I looked over to the girl who was sitting at the computer next to me and was taken aback by how pretty she was. She had curly light brown that twisted into a ponytail with a green tie that was high on her head. She had baby pink rose earrings and beautiful green eyes. I looked away when she turned towards me, and quickly closed out of the internet browser. I got up and went to the back of the library.

I pulled my list of possible topics out of my back pocket.

**Possible Research Paper Topics**

_**Vampires**_

_**The Beatles**_

_**Necrophilia**_

_**Genitalia Mutilation in Africa**_

_**The Bubonic Plague**_

"Usagi?" the familiar deep voice made my heart jump, Haruka and been sitting at the table beside me the entire time.

"Haruka-san!" I smiled brightly.

"How's it goin?"

"I guess it's going pretty good. How about you?"

"Just waiting around for Michiru to get here," Michiru was one lucky girl.

**Welp, I tried to make this pretty neato. So I hope it's lived up to your expectations. : )**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! :D Well, to answer a few of **_**stephumz **_**questions (in a neat outlined list. Pfft. Of course)**

**Hm… I dunno what part they'll play yet : ) but Makoto will most likely think every guy looks like her ex-boyfriend. :P **

**Yeah, they probably are wacko topics that Usagi would think up! :P **

**My 1****st**** and 5****th**** hours are going to be the same until the end of this semester, but I'll still have honor's English, just a different teacher.**

**Anyways, if you have any questions, I'll answer them just as I have above **

**By the way! Thank you **_**Samsam**_** for the feedback : )**

Ahh… The third wheel once again. Michiru and Haruka were sitting at a computer together looking at boring pictures of motorcycles and violins. I let them know I was leaving before I began my journey back home. Home. It was becoming less of a home and more of a hell. Rei always shot glares and snide comments in my direction when Minako and Ami weren't paying attention. I wasn't complaining that Minako and Ami weren't helpful, they were, it was just that they didn't quite realize just how tedious the situation was. I hated going home; I hated not being at home because there was a chance I would see Mamoru. Not that I didn't _want _to see Mamoru, but it seemed a tad masochistic to see someone you've known to be sweet and caring turn to an arrogant bastard.

Anyways, I walked home and found myself in the diner, trust me, it was _the _campus diner. It was fifties style and had wicked good French fries. I hadn't been planning on ending up at Archie's, but I guess it was inevitable seeing how when I was stressed I ate more. I sat in my favorite booth, the one in the back corner so I could see who was coming in and going out. My first thought was, _five dollars that Mamoru is gonna walk in at any second and ruin my perfect meal. _

And he never did, which sorely disappointed me, but Motoki did. (-Insert mental smiley face here-) This, in turn brightened my mood a tad little bit.

"Motoki!" I waved as he came in, and he immediately came to sit on the opposite side of the booth from me.

"Hey Usagi!" He gently tapped my foot with his.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like _forever_," I growled out the "forever" for a bit more emphasis.

"I know! It's so weird not having you and Ami running around the arcade all the time, I've been missing the company," he smiled, and I quickly remembered why I liked him oh-so much. He got me.

"That's so sweet of you to say, so, not to jump into a nosy conversation. But how's your love life?" I asked I hoped he didn't the desperate tone in my voice the wrong way. I just wanted to see if anyone else's relationship with their… uh… maybe significant other (?) was as confusing as mine was.

"No," he looked at me and I hadn't realized I'd lifted an inquiring eyebrow," no. No. No, no, no," he shook his head, his cheeks turning the cutest shade of pink.

"Alright, so, I guess that's no?" I said sarcastically, tapping him gently under the chin. He looked up, and I recognized that vulnerable look I hadn't seen in a while from him.

After I'd first met him at the arcade, and we were beginning to become more comfortable with each other, his girlfriend of two years had dumped him and run off with his best mate. He was so devastated, when I walked into the arcade that day he was immediately in my arms. As I'm sure, you can imagine I was _beyond _frazzled.

Back to reality, I smiled at him, and I tried to think of an appropriate question, "So, do you uh, wanna talk about it?" In the grand scheme of things, that probably _wasn't _the best way to phrase my nosy question. But Motoki understood my strife.

"Ask me that again in an hour, then I will," he rubbed his forehead with apprehension. As usual, my maternal instincts urged me to go and hug him and tell him that everything happened for a reason.

"An hour?"

"Well yeah, it just happened this morning so I need time to think things over."

"Right, I get that, but don't you have to go to work?"

"No, my dad gave me the day off. He owns the arcade. Remember? He didn't need me anyways."

"Oh, well… okay. But how am I gonna be able to ask you in an hour, I'm not staying _here _for an hour."

"I know that, we're gonna go hang out, see a movie, do anything to get my mind off this."

"Cool beans!" I smiled, and I felt my heartbeat pick up as he took my hand in his. The fact we could hold hands with no expectations was enough for me to want to hang out with him all day.

"Yeah, cool beans," he returned the smile and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

We ended up eating a huge basket of French fries and drinking Coco-Cola. He blushed when we both reached for the same French fry. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another one.

"What?"

"Nothin'"

"What'd you roll your eyes for?"

"Nothin'!"

"Usagi!"

"I've never made you blush in my life and now this is the second time this afternoon."

And then he started laughing, almost hysterically, it took me a little while to join in. I was a little shocked that something so… so… heart felt could make him laugh so much.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, you have made me blush."

"Huh?"

"I've always been a little bit sneakier around you. I guess I just don't care anymore, or at least I think I don't need to worry about it anymore."

Well, that seemed to be enlightening. Even confusing at the same time. He used to hide his blushes? Weird. I had always been the one blushing.

"Weird, I guess I never noticed," I took a long drink from my soda. The last thing I wanted was to become his rebound girl. He'd always seen as the little sister he never knew. Things were getting weirder everyday. I kept thinking Mamoru would show up at any second and fight Motoki to the death. Or show up with a promise ring.

Too many clichés.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" I spun in a circle stretching my arms above my head. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, enough said.

Motoki pulled me back to reality, and back towards him as he gently pressed the small of my back.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm glad you liked it," it had been at least _three _hours since we'd met up at Archie's. But at that point, I didn't want to ruin anything.

"I did! Thank you _so _much for taking me," I hugged him, and I realized Mamoru hadn't crossed my mind the entire time I had been with Motoki.

** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I got sick again, and it was Thanksgiving Break, so…yeah. An excuse is an excuse, but I promise I'll get back on schedule as soon as possible!**

** I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I love constructive (or not so constructive) criticism : )**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is finally here. I know I've already broken my promise I made, but seeing how the one day I missed of school was the one before Thanksgiving Break **

**-.-` go figure. Anyways, as we all probably know teachers LOVE to give you shitloads of homework over break because you can "break it up". Well, I couldn't, because I didn't get it until five days later. And, go figure I had a stupid project due on Thursday, tests all week. Thus, my excuses suck, but unfortunately school comes first. :/ AND I went to Florida, AND I got sick again. And so on and so forth. Flames are welcome :/ **

"So, is it time?" I asked tentatively.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I caught her cheating," he pushed his blonde hair from his forehead with his hand. My heart plummeted, how could someone do something like that to Motoki? He was so sweet and chivalrous.

"Oh, Motoki, I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah… and you know what's even funnier?" I actually didn't want to know, the look in his eyes made my chest ache, "It was her professor, she'd told me she needed extra tutoring," he looked up at me, "Why do I always fall for girls who are just going to break my heart?"

"I don't know Motoki; I wish I find a way to hel "

Motoki nearly knocked me off the cold park bench when he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug, he pulled away slightly and I was in a complete daze. He took a breath and then put his lips to mine.

WHAT? Why was Motoki kissing me? My instincts begged me to give in and return the kiss, but I couldn't. It was too soon.

"M-motoki, I can't," I turned away, bowing my head towards the ground. I was so angry with myself. Why couldn't I just return the kiss? Why couldn't I just be happy? Motoki was a step up from Mamoru! He was pleasant and consistent, no hidden feelings, no underlying messages.

"I'm sorry Usagi."

"Don't apologize; I've always wanted you to kiss me."

"Usagi, what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious!" I looked at him, trying to keep the corners of my lips from twitching upwards.

"I don't understand."

"Seriously? You _never_ noticed?"

"Noticed what exactly?" I could tell the more I stalled the more awkward and unsettling the situation had become.

"That I had this HUGE crush on you since I first met you."

"Don't mess with me Usagi, if you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a vulnerable emotional state right now," he crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm not!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I'm sorry," he looked at me, and I knew he was being sincere.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like I ever told you."

"Things could have been so much better if you had of though."

"Well then, I'm sorry."

"How about this? How about, neither of us are sorry, and we just see where things take us?" he put his arm around me and I was once again confused.

"But I thought I was _'the sister I could never have'_," I looked at my feet, feeling a heavy drop of water fall onto my head. Rain.

"You were!"

"Motoki, you know I'm not going to be your rebound."

"I know that," he looked completely disillusioned.

"Right, so, how about we wait a little while before we start making these rash decisions."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay," scratched the back of his head, "I've got homework anyways."

"Yeah, speaking of which I've got math I still have to do. Oh, and English."

"I'm sorry I kept you out then."

"Oh no, it's okay, I had been at the library, so we're good."

After we talked for a little while longer, Motoki quickly walked me back home before the storm got really bad. I didn't know what Motoki classified as really bad, but I figured that hair-soaking rain was pretty severe.

"Woah Usagi, did you take a dip in the fountain?" Minako grabbed her bowl of popcorn off the counter.

"Have you looked out the window lately? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" I leaned over the kitchen sink, wringing my longs ponytails out.

"Is it? I mean, I could kinda hear it on the roof, but it didn't know it was hair soaking bad."

I laughed, "Yeah, neither did I."

"Where have you been all day?"

"Well, I went to the library like I said, but then I went to the movies with Motoki," and angry guttural sound came from the living room. I leaned back a little so I could look through the doorway and was in no way surprised to find Rei laying on the couch. On the coffee table were dozens of candy and chocolate wrappers. In some ways, I felt guilty, but you know, it was her own fault. She refused to listen to anybody.

I lifted an eyebrow at Minako, no words were necessary, "Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Now come on and watch this movie with us, I'll even share my popcorn with you."

I complied and followed her into the living room. Ami was seated in the recliner, with a lamp adjusted just over her head so she could read her book. Minako had spread out our favorite fuzzy and unbelievably soft brown blanket in front of the television.

"So what movie are we watching?" Ami asked, putting her bookmark in the same mysterious book.

"_He's Just Not That into You_," Rei grumbled, shoving another Twinkie into her mouth. And _I _was the fatty. I held back my giggle when she recited the title. Of course, she would pick that movie. She'd only seen it about twenty times, and unfortunately enough it was ritual. A ritual for her stupid "broken heart".

I sighed, shoving popcorn and M&M's in my mouth. I hoped that way I would be able to keep my opinions to myself. I didn't particularly feel like having my eyes scratched out.

Thankfully, I managed to fall to asleep about halfway through the movie. Don't get me wrong, it's a hilarious movie, but I could only watch it so many times in two months before I wanted to start cutting myself.

Minako cleared her throat, subtly nudging me in the side with her foot. I immediately sat up, hoping I looked perky as can be. If there's one thing about Rei we _all _knew, we needed to all be participating in the movie watching merriment/torture.

"Wow, that movie just never gets old," Rei smiled, and I could tell it was actually a genuine smile. And that freaked me out just a bit. I was excused from the living room, well, Rei completely ignored me and I managed to escape to my room with a lunchbox filled with various snacks.

I bounded up the stairs and launched myself onto my the bed, I leaned backwards off the side of it so by hair was spread out on the floor, I reached for my backpack and tugged it towards me. I tensed my stomach and sat back up, yanking the heavy rucksack onto my bed.

"Stupid professors giving me all this stupid homework," I grumbled to myself. I pulled my hair out of their odangos, grabbing a pink hair tie from my bedside table. I threw my hair up into a messy bun that sat high on my head. I reached under my bed finding a black headband; I pushed by bangs back and got right to my math.

I had been so engrossed in my homework, I nearly fell off the bed when my phone vibrated loudly and angrily against my thigh. I looked at the screen to see an envelope bouncing happily with "1 New Message" printed underneath. I opened the message to see Motoki's name at the top:

_**Hey.**_

How meaningful is that? I mean how was I supposed to know what kind of hey that was? There were WAY too many possibilities.

Hey, I really enjoyed that kiss we had earlier.

Hey, I thought about it and I'm really not interested in you. You were right.

Hey, I thought about it and I'm really like you, we should talk about it now.

Hey, I thought about it, and I realized I'm gay.

Hey, whassup?

Hey, I need help with my homework.

I groaned, completely lost for words, "Usagi, you're making this WAY too difficult," I said to myself.

_**Heyy! :) **_

Genius, I know. I went back to my English and was surprised to see that I had already finished. What had I been doing? I thought to myself. Sleeping… of course. I got up from my bed, and stumbled dizzily to the hallway and looked out the window. Still raining. Blech. I shuffled to the end of the hallway and leaned over the railing so I could peer into the living room.

Rei was nowhere to be seen, and that actually frightened me a little bit. I snuck over to Minako's room, tapping ever so gently on her off white door. No answer. I pushed the door open as slowly and silently as possible. It uttered an incredibly loud creak that interrupted the buzzing silence. From up the hall I heard Rei grumble. I quickly slipped through the small crack, shutting and locking Minako's door.

"Mina-chan?" I whispered.

_Bzzt. _My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I ignored it for the moment, confused as to where Minako was. She never left without telling one of us. And if one of us knew, we all knew.

I left her room, going to back to mine. I slipped on my old hot pink hoodie. I pulled my hair down, brushing it out as fast as possible. I let myself fall to the ground, waving my arm beneath my bed. I stood back up, sliding on my old black baseball cap.

It was a _brilliant _idea, whatever my idea had been… At that point, I was stuck standing in my room wearing a ratty old cap and a worn pink hoodie. I had completely forgotten what I was going to do. To give myself a little time to think I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket.

_**I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. And I wanted to say that I really want to see you again.**_

"What?" I squeaked, still incredulous that Motoki had such marvelous feelings for me. I mean, it was what I had been waiting for since I'd met him, for him to basically confess his love to me. But as usual I had to put my guard up. I was terrified of getting hurt. I was already dealing with Mamoru and his unpredictable personality switches. It was starting to get unbearable. But, I was still happy as a clam that Motoki and I had mutual feelings for each other.

_**It's okay! No worries : ) And hey! I wanna see you too! When and where? LOL**_

I grabbed my iPod from my side-table, putting in my hoodie pocket. I let out a heavy breath, slipping on my black and white striped ballet flats. I snuck down stairs and out of the house, grabbing the extra house key from the potted plant as I shut the locked door.

I immediately slipped in an ear-bud, scrolling through my songs; eventually I put it on shuffle. I found myself nodding along and quietly singing the words to myself.

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_** We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_** Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

_** Is it the look in your eyes?**_

_** Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_** Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

I kept on the sidewalk, trying to not let the darkness get under my skin and into my fears as I searched for Minako. I had a lot of things I needed to talk to her about. Like, Motoki… which was A LOT of things all wrapped into one stressful, perfect, horrible little package.

I just kept walking, I looked across the street at the other sidewalk to see a dark figure walking parallel to me. I had a minor spaz attack.

_** Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard**_

_** We can go **_

_**no one has to know**_

_** So come on girl**_

I tried to concentrate on the music, ignore the man across from me, and ignore that tightening in my stomach and the pick-up in my heart rate as he crossed the street to my side. He walked steadily behind me and I walked faster, making my legs stretch as far as they could.

"Usako!" a familiar voice reached through the darkness. I spun around on my heels, immediately in Mamoru's strong arms. Emotions flooded from the end of my nose to the tips of my toes. But, I did something that I could of never imagined I would of done. I let my walls down, with _Mamoru _of all people. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. My heart clenched together and butterflies zoomed ferociously throughout my stomach.

"Mamoru," I mumbled, "are you the good guy or the bad guy tonight?"

** I know, I know. I'm working on it. But school and other stuff is my top priority. I kinda wanted to use a different song, but I couldn't think of one at the time. That song is "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. : ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was determined to make it longer, but obviously that didn't go to well.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I started working on this… uh. January 21****st****, 2011. Yus. **

_I'm a walking cliché. "Are you the good guy or the bad guy tonight?" Christ. I need mental assistance. It's really unfortunate. But, here I am once again in Mr. Chiba's arms._

"Mamoru?" he hadn't said anything response. Not even a witty one-liner to irk me. Or a sappy line that would make me melt. Melt more than I already was. And what if he didn't respond? Oh my god. What if it wasn't even Mamoru?

I let go of him and stepped away from him, holding him by the arms, "Oh thank God," I sighed, and Mamoru scrunched his eyebrows together. He wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me close to him.

"I'm who you want me to be tonight."

"Only tonight?" he laughed, putting his forehead against mine, "I'm taking that as yes. But that's only because I'm figuring I can't persuade you otherwise."

"You can try. I don't mind," I could tell he was smiling.

"Do I have to persuade you right here?"

"I didn't know you were planning on seducing me."

"I wasn't, but now that you bring it up," I giggled at my own joke, but I hoped he found it just as funny as I did.

"Well, it's not too late, we can probably go find somewhere to talk on campus. How about the arcade? Motoki said he was working tonight," my mouth opened, but no words came out. I had to gather my immediately frazzled thoughts. Motoki. Just his name brought on a whirlwind of emotions. Why did my life have to be so damn complicated? I had been right all along. I was happier without a boyfriend. Or a boy. Or two. Fuck!

"Actually, I'd rather not go to the arcade."

"Did you and Motoki have an argument already?" he asked, letting go of me, walking off down the sidewalk. I ran to catch up with him, completely bewildered.

"Wait Mamoru, what do you mean by 'already'?"

"I heard about you two and your adventures today," he didn't sound angry. Or bitter. He sounded snide, like he was teasing me.

"And your point? What are you doing wandering by my house at night anyways?"

"I didn't have a point, and I wanted to see if I could talk to you."

"Oh yeah, good idea Einstein, Rei is still pissed at me, thanks for that by the way."

"Why are you always so angry with me? I was _trying _to be Prince Charming."

Yeah, well good luck with that," I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? You don't think I can be Prince Charming?"

"AHA! No."

"That's cold Usagi. Real cold." I rolled my eyes, "You _really _don't think I can woo you?"

"No, I _really _don't."

"At all?"

Do you mean the way you did when I sick?"

"I'd been wooing you?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, then a definite no."

"Usagi, I can actually be quite chivalrous."

"I'm not wagering with you Mamoru, this shouldn't be a game."

"I hadn't thought I was making it a game."

"Yeah. Yeah you were, I can tell. The way you've been smirking like your getting over on me."

"Man, you sure are condescending this evening aren't you?"

"No! No, I'm not Mamoru! You told me yourself that you play girls. You get them wrapped around your finger and then you tell them to fuck off."

"But why do you think I would do that to you?"

"Because I'm not any different than any other damn girl!"

"But you _are._"

"Oh whatever Mamoru, I'm not going to fall for your bullshit."

"But how do you know its bullshit?"

"See Mamoru? You're trying to confuse me. If you're _really_ trying to charm me quit with the pick up lines and games, just act normal around me. Don't talk about it like I'm supposed give a fucking blue ribbon, just _do it._"

"But, you're a girl, I can't be _myself _around you."

"Who cares? You already know you're not getting into my pants. That's a pretty shitty excuse by the way."

"I know, but, you don't understand, I don't know how to act around you. Plus, there are other things."

"I'm trying to avoid a cliché here Mamoru. _BE YOURSELF_."

He didn't say anything in response. We walked in silence for what felt like the longest and most awkward minute of my life.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good. So, do you still need to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Archie's?"

"**YES!**"

"Alright. Well then, Archie's it is."

There we sat in my favorite booth at Archie's, in front on me sat a chocolate malt, and Mamoru sipped his coffee. He made me feel incredibly youthful.

"What?" I hadn't noticed he had looked at his coffee, and had been staring at me, staring out the window.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'what' because I thought you were looking at something."

"Oh. Sorry?" I wasn't sure whether I should apologize or not, it was just a habit I had. I zoned out a lot.

"Anyways, are we still going to the carnival together?" his typical cocky expression was starting to reappear.

"Mhmm," I nodded, "as far as I know, well, as long as you behave."

"Alright, I think I can manage that."

"Good, I would've been disappointed. By the way, if you know Motoki and I does Motoki know about me and you?" I gave me a skeptical look, "I mean! Not, _YOU and I, _like an item! I mean, this thingie, does he know we're going to the carnival together?"

"It's a _date _Usagi."

"Yeah, alright, does he know about our _date _and that you played Florence Nightingale when I was sick? Does even know I'd been staying in your apartment for a week and half?"

"No. He knows that you and I have this _thingie, _but whilst you were staying with me, _he _was staying with his _girlfriend. _Did he tell you he was in a relationship before or _after _you had a snogging expedition?"

"Do you really want to go there?" he nodded, he face completely blank, "_First of all, _his girlfriend DUMPED him today, I was at Archie's and he came in and sat down with me," I stopped, "did he tell you everything in detail?"

"Nope. Just you guys kissed and are F.W.B's."

"The fuck is an F.W.B.?"

"Friend with Benefits."

"Wait. Seriously? You're not being serious."

"But… I am…"

"No."

"Usagi, I am. I mean, I don't, if he was messing around but that's what he said."

"You're _lying _Mamoru! I can tell!" I laughed; it was an angry laugh though. That laugh that escapes because you're just so fed up with something. Which I was… Obviously.

"Usagi."

"Oh my God Mamoru! You're so ridiculous! Right now, your definitely _NOT _behaving yourself. Motoki wouldn't say something like that. He's nothing like you!"

"How do you know that?"

"I know Motoki."

"So do I, remember? I _LIVE _with him."

"Fine Mamoru. But I'm letting you know that you're walking a thin line," I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, sending Motoki a quick message.

**Sorry to bug you again, but, did you tell Mamoru that we're friends with benefits?**

I gave Mamoru that "look", the one where you raise your eyebrows really eye and kinda give them a death glare. Yeah that one. I set the phone down on the table. I rested my elbows on the table, holding my head in my hands.

"Okay, I apologize, I was out of line. Please continue your story," I narrowed my eyes, he sure did like to change his personality.

"Thank you. As I was _saying_, Motoki and I had a snack at Archie's; he told me that he wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened earlier that day and that I should ask him in an hour. We ended up going to the movies together. After the movie, we sat down on a bench to talk and I asked him about what had happened. Then, I confessed that I'd liked him for a long time, and then he kissed me," I paused, taking a few breaths so I could collect myself. Mamoru was busy biting pensively on the end of his thumb to say anything.

"By the way, I _pushed him away._"

"Why?"

"Why would I want to be the rebound girl? The girl who's just a place keeper until the next 'Miss Right' comes along?"

"Oh. So, he came in for the kiss and you pushed him away?"

"Er, no, not exactly. I had looked up at him and all of a sudden, his lips were on mine."

"Wow," he put his forehead in hands, "you're a legit fucking _idiot_."

"_**Excuse me?**_"

"You should've kissed him back! Then I wouldn't have an opportunity to go for you!"

"Mamoru!" I cried out, heads turning in our direction, I blushed, leaning towards him, opting for a dull whisper, "That's not fair to any of us. I don't have an interest in Motoki right now; he's barely even back on the market. He needs time to adjust to being a bachelor again. And you, sometimes you're perfect, and sometimes you suck. Like, REALLY suck to be around."

"So, what you're saying, is that I have a chance, where as, Motoki doesn't?"

"Yeah, if that's the way you wanna look at it. But if you keep being such a dick to me definitely not," he stared at the table, and I knew that I had said something wrong as it came out of my mouth.

We sat in silence again, and I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Or bang Mamoru's head against the wall. Either way I probably wouldn't have felt any better. I had actually been saying something quite sweet but he of course only listened to the last part.

"I still want to talk to you," I too stared at the red table, counting how many gold sparkles were in my line of vision. Idiot. That's what I was.

He didn't say anything, and that made me feel even worse. Of all the things I could've said, I had to call him a dick. Had I really hurt his feelings? He was Mamoru, the guy who was arrogant. Surely he'd been called a dick before.

I wondered if things could be easier if we had just become a couple. It seemed like neither one of us wanted to admit how we really felt. I was determined to keep my guard up, I knew life wasn't like the movies. Chances are if you let someone go of someone because you love them, chances are they _won't _come back. I know. I went to high school. For four years. (Obviously.) But why couldn't Mamoru just be honest? Unless he really didn't have feelings for me. Which would suck serious balls. He'd just gotten through telling me how I was _different _from the other girls.

So I took the plunge, "Mamoru, I really do like you. A lot. It's really hard for me to admit it, but I've really missed since I've been sick. Please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry," silence. Was it rejection? The Sweetest Day carnival was only a week away, and he wasn't saying _anything. _I tried to push away the anger and disbelief, hot tears blurring my vision. I sucked in a ragged breath, the air catching in my throat. I was beyond ashamed. I leapt up from the booth, throwing a fiver on the table for the tip. He still hadn't looked up, I tried to blink away the tears but they only got worse.

I walked briskly out of the diner, as soon as I was outside I took off running. Why? Why was it that all high school boys didn't pay me lick of attention but now I had cried over some idiot. Before I'd cried over the fact that I didn't have an idiot to cry over. Pitiful right? Smile and nod.

I could hear footsteps behind me and the sound quickly grew closer. I turned around so I could look behind me, only to find that it was a jogger. Of course.

Then I started getting hysterical. Why would I think Mamoru would be chasing after me? As said before. I'm an idiot.

My house seemed too far away, my embarrassment sank deeper into my mind. I kept replaying what had happened over and over again in my head. I should've just kept my huge stupid mouth shut.

"Thank God it's the weekend," I groaned, stretching my arms over my head. I'd spent the last night locked up in my room.

I'd completely forgotten about Minako and her strange disappearance throughout the previous night's course. When I had gotten back home she was asleep on the couch. I was positive she hadn't been there when I'd left. But I didn't want to approach the subject, I wanted to have the weekend to wallow in self-pity.


	16. Chapter 15

**Aha. Chapter 15 :D Who's excited? Can I have a raise of hands? Maybe an AMEN. Yeah, I really don't know when this story is going to end; I'm too fascinated with it! And to address YingYing's questions, I made Mamoru and Motoki 26, because I didn't want them to seem completely creepy. Thanks for the question :)**

So, I'd been rejected. I'd pissed off Mamoru (that had led to my rejection). I'd completely forgotten to look for Minako. Damn Mamoru. Why did he _have _to wandering strangely by my house?

I'd been keeping myself quarantined in my bedroom for the entire weekend. I'd passed Rei in the hallway and she called me _ZombieTrash. _I couldn't even conjure up a retort; Mamoru had really gotten to me. The only bright spot in my days were when Motoki would text me, but the conversations didn't last very long. I usually told him I had to do homework or study, or that I was going to take a nap.

That was exactly what I'd been trying to avoid. I definitely didn't want to end up pining over Mamoru, or having my heart stomped on. Oh gosh, that sounded extremely dramatic.

"What to do. What to do," I repeated to myself, pacing around my room. I sat down at my work desk, rifling through the drawers, looking for anything that would hold my attention. Then I found a pink Post-It Note that read:

**College students wanted for the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Auditions mid- December**

It also explained that more information would be available by the theatre entrance. I sighed; butterflies began fluttering in my stomach. Did I want to audition? It would certainly give me something to do. It would _definitely _be time consuming. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper, grabbing a light blue Crayola marker from a tin cup on my desk.

**Possible Audition Songs**

_***Oh Darling – The Beatles**_

_***Grenade – Bruno Mars**_

_***At Last – Etta James**_

_***The Only Exception – Paramore**_

_***Aquarius – The Fifth Dimension**_

_***Maybe This Time – Cabaret**_

_***Think of Me – The Phantom of the Opera**_

_***Defying Gravity – Wicked**_

I sighed, too many options. I'd sung every song I'd written down in front of an audience once before. I flipped open my CD Case, glad I had every one of those songs somewhere, Karaoke Version or otherwise. I started easy, Grenade, good and low, a lot of emotion. Kind of a stupid song, but whatever. It was just a warm up.

"Minako, I think there's something dying up in Usagi's room, can you go tell it to shut the hell up?" Rei yelled, obnoxiously loud, as if I wouldn't be able to hear her. I turned off my stereo, packing my things into my brown tote bag. I had to work that evening anyways, so I figured it was a good idea to escape early. I packed a notebook, highlighters, my iPod, my iPod player thing, among other nifty things I thought I might need to use.

"I'm leaving! I'll be back whenever!" I knew no one was going to answer, Ami was at the library and Minako had gone to the volleyball court. Even Luna had started hanging around with Rei more than with me, and _I _was the one who refilled her food dish every day. So, it was only natural that their newfound friendship bothered me quite a bit.

I was tempted to call for a taxicab, but I knew that needed to keep saving up money to put into the Group Fund. That irked me too, the fact that Minako and I were the only ones with regular _paying _jobs.

"Brr," I shivered, disappointed my hoodie wasn't keeping me very warm. Tokyo was having a bit of a cold spell. The more I thought about how I needed to make money, the worse I felt about going to do something unnecessary on campus. But I _needed _to get away. _BUT _my hopes and dreams needed to be once again put on hold.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath as I entered Mr. Butka's flower shop.

"Oh! Ms. Tsukino! You're so early! Is something the matter?" he looked up from the counter, setting his book aside.

"Er, I was wondering if I could work an extra shift or two today."

"Oh! Of course! There's been a pretty steady flow of customers today, but if you don't mind I have some errands I need to run as soon as possible. But I can assure you that I'll be back to close up shop."

"Oh, that's fine," I smiled, I always loved the way Mr. Butka's brown eyes twinkled when I made him happy, "Thank you for letting me work, my roommates and I have been a little pressed for cash lately," I set my bag behind the counter as Mr. Butka gathered his things.

"Oh, Usagi you're such a hard worker, I think I see a bonus in your paycheck," he winked as he slipped on his hat and closed the door. The silver bells chimed happily, as he bounced off of each other.

After a while, I noticed there wasn't _any _music, actually, there wasn't any noise except for the whir of the flower refrigerator and the buzz of the heat registers. It was starting to creep me out.

"So much for a steady flow of customers," I sighed, going around the shop, watering each potted plant.

Then an idea struck me, why not play nice, diverse selections of music to brighten the mood? I searched around the shop and was surprised to see small speakers cleverly hidden throughout the store. So, I snooped some more and found a chord that I could plug my iPod into on one end, and into the big base speaker on the other.

A nice chunk of time had passed and I finally relaxed again. I was jammin' and my flow of customers had finally increased. I was glad to be back on my back.

"Thank you! Have a good day!" I was flaunting my best smiles, offering my lovely patrons coupons and pamphlets on how to care for their new darling plant. I looked around the shop, I noticed there was one no one in the store. I checked the clock on the wall and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was getting close to noon.

"Yes! Lunch," I reached into my back pockets and was surprised to find a piece of paper neatly folded in my pocket. It was a list of what different flowers symbolized.

"Hmm…Well, Apple Blossoms are in season…" I searched around the shop and was disappointed to see that the apple blossom plants weren't even in a window display. I also noticed there was an empty spot on one of the stands. I was positive Mr. Butka wouldn't mind, he usually liked my "clever" ideas. I found an index card and wrote "_Apple Blossoms-Better Things are to Come!" _and taped it onto the window display beneath the potted blossoms.

"Oh, Usagi, you simply _are _a genius."

I sat back down behind the counter, trying to find a way to pass the time more quickly. I set the alarm on my phone for noon, and pulled out my notebook and purple pen. The more I sat staring at the blank piece of lined paper the more anxiety I got about Mamoru.

_Mamoru,_

_ I guess I should apologize for calling you a dick... But I think you have far more things to apologize for than I do. I do like you, a lot. And I _do _want to go the Sweetest Day Carnival with you. I hate to admit it but I was really happy when you were holding me in your arms. I wanted to stay like that all night. Shut up. Not like that. Remember at the arcade when Rei was following after you like a puppy? Well, she told us about how you pushed her away. I was wondering what makes me any different from her. Is it because I'm not throwing myself at you? Either way, you _really _need to set Rei straight, she on a war path and I'm right on course for her. In other words, she's making life at home miserable. _

_And about Motoki, I'd already given up all hope on him before he decided he wanted to declare his newfound feelings for me. I'm sorry that you thought there was anything going on between us. Sure, I would've loved to pursue whatever there was or is between us, but, he's emotionally unstable right now. Not that I'm insinuating that you're _not. _Crap. I did it again. But, it doesn't really matter seeing how your not going to read this._

_But, what if you did? What would I do? I would have a SPAZ ATTACK. I would be BEYOND embarrassed. I mean, my face would reach a new realm of red never seen before. Now face is getting red just thinking about it._

_Wow. I guess I do like you. By the way, LOVE is not a word to use loosely. So don't even try it. Right, you're not going to read this. Did you know that a peach blossom means "I am you're captive"? Or that a coral rose symbolizes desire? I'm into stuff like that._

_I hope we make up, because I want to see your face when I give you flowers at the carnival this Saturday. Okay. I've vented enough. My alarms going off._

_Jingle. _The door opened and in came Mr. Butka.

"You weren't gone very long."

"I was just coming to relieve you so you could take an hour lunch."

"Oh! Thank you sir, I'll probably be back before then."

I folded the hypothetical letter, slipping it in the pocket of my hoodie.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind that I plugged my iPod in so we could have a little music."

"It's fine, I think it makes the store seem more welcoming."

"Me too," I smiled, nodding to Mr. Butka before slipping out the door.

"Mmm, IchigoOngaku," I smiled, heading into the campus coffee shop. I went straight to the counter, grabbing a newspaper on my way.

"How can I help you?" the girl behind the counter was the same one I sat by at the library. Her name tag said _Makoto _in bold green letters.

"Can I please have a medium hot chocolate, two chocolate chip cookies, one oatmeal raisin cookie. Oh! Do you have that mix with the Frito's and popcorn today?"

"Yeah, do you want a small or medium bag?"

"Uh, medium please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Is that for here or for the road?"

"To go please," her smile was so pretty, her teeth so straight and white. She had the girl next door look going for her.

I waited at the counter, checking my pockets to see if I had exact change.

"Motoki, there she is," I almost spun around on my heels, Mamoru's voice coming into earshot. Was it really him? Being the coy little rabbit I am, I _"accidentally" _dropped two quarters on the floor, as I picked them up I scanned the room as quickly as possible.

My suspicions and been proven correct, Mamoru sat pensively at a table with Motoki. I quickly turned back around, I wanted to leave as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Will you cool it Mamoru? I doubt she even knows you're here."

"Yeah, but, you don't understand how shitty I feel about last night."

"No, I _really do _you've retold it to me since you got home last night. You didn't say anything because you were so ashamed of your shady behavior and she took it as though you were saying _no. _You made her cry, blah, blah, blah. I understand Mamoru, but Usagi's sensitive, you can't play with her emotions like that."

"I know Motoki."

"Just _relax. _Honestly, if you keep it up she's never gonna let her walls down around you," shock. Anger. Excitement. Sadness. How was I supposed to feel?

"Here's your order miss, have a good day," I collected my change, I flew out the door, walking as fast as I could to get back to the flower shop.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh shit. Not good. This is NOT good. Where's that letter? _I was SCREAMING in my head, panic had set in, Mr. Butka observed as I searched all of my pockets, flipping them all inside out.

"Usagi have you lost something?"

"Yes Mr. Butka! I have!" I exclaimed.

"Go retrace your tracks, I'll be fine until you get back."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So, I think this'll be a once a week thing, that seems to be going pretty well. I'm you probably already know where the story's heading, but, I'm enjoying it…. So. Yay for me! I'm sure there are a nice slew of typos, sorry. :/**

**R&R PLEASE! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Wahh! Chapter 16 already! I keep wondering why this fanfic is so long! So, I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction for **_**Alice in the Country of Hearts (Heart no Kuni no Alice), **_**because I've been reading that manga since last year in 8****th**** Grade… But! I promise THIS one is my top priority! Anyways… off we go!**

_This is NOT good. Why can't things ever go the way I need them too? _ I ran back to the coffee shop, Makoto was still working and she waved as I came in.

"M-Makoto, have you s-seen a piece of paper that I d-dropped when I left?" I panted, completely out of breath.

"Well I saw a man pick up a folded up piece of paper. I'm sorry, I hadn't known it was yours."

"Was the man tall with dark hair and blue eyes? Was he with another friend?"

"Oh yeah! Motoki-san, I guess that must've been Mamoru."

"You _know _Motoki?"

"Yeah, we're good friends."

"Oh, uh, okay. Well, did he happen to tell you what they were going to do?"

"I heard something about checking out the flower shop that's a few blocks from here."

"Great, that's where I work," I sighed, why, why, why?

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"At the library," I started towards the door, "I'm Usagi Tsukino by the way!"

And off I ran, BACK to Mr. Butka's flower. Why must Mamoru make my life so damn difficult? It bothered how much I hoped he would be there. How could someone who at first came off so cold and arrogant, now have me chasing after him?

"Welcome back Usagi, did you find what you were looking for?" Mr. Butka smiled, handing me my tote bag.

"Er, no, why are you giving me my bag? I didn't do something wrong did I?"

"No, no, not at all, I just think you need to go straighten out whatever is bothering you. By the way, two young men stopped in, one looked quite flustered. I happened to over hear them and they were talking about you. Good things, lovely things. But the dark haired one seemed quite worried."

"Did you happen to hear where they were going?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Butka, thank you _so _much, I swear I'll be back by my shift."

"I have full faith in you Usagi."

How did I end up with the greatest boss ever? I mean, he was looking out for me, which was awesome. A different boss could've just made me work the shifts I'd volunteered for. Which would've greatly sucked.

_Okay Usagi. Think think. _I pulled my phone out of my pocket, surprised to see I had received _several _text messages since I had last checked it. They were all from Motoki.

**Usagi, u sure do have Mamoru freaking out.**

**Hey, sorry if ur work, but I really need to see you face to face.**

**Mamoru is SPAZZING. What the hell kind of a note was that?**

**Why was it in ur**_** pocket**_**.**

**Okay, I'm working at the arcade today. Come by.**

The arcade. I sighed, it was in the other direction from my house. I checked the time, 1:14 that wasn't _too _bad.

"Okay Motoki, where do I find Mamoru?"

"Mamoru?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I ran all the way over here," I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Oh."

"Why did you think I came over here? You sent me those text messages and you saw me at IchigoOngaku."

"How did you know we saw you?"

"You guys aren't very quiet," I shook my head back and forth trying to get back on track, "Okay, I don't have time for this, I'm sorry Motoki, I need your address," he came towards me, a strange look in his eyes. He pulled me against him, a few heads turning to look at us.

"Motoki," I growled through my teeth, "what are you doing?"

"Usagi I need you."

"No you _don't!_ Not like that! Please just give me your address!" he brought our lips together, I shoved him away, he nearly fell to the floor, but he managed to grab onto one of the games to steady himself.

"But Usagi."

"I _waited _for you to notice me Motoki! I'm sorry! I _need _to see Mamoru."

"I'm not giving you my address."

"Why are you being so stubborn all of sudden? You're not acting like yourself."

"How much do you know about Mamoru?"

"Motoki, I need to put a rain check on this conversation. I promise I'll come back to talk to you."

"Don't bother."

And with that, he turned away, storming off into the office. I heard sighs of disappointment echo around the arcade. I pushed back the angry tears, walking calmly out the door.

Then I realized I had no idea where Mamoru's apartment was. But Rei did.

"Fuck."

"Okay. Rei, I know you hate me, and want to throw me over a cliff, but please don't strangle me when I ask you this question. Can you give me Mamoru's address? Pretty please?"

I had thought we were going to have a bit of fisticuffs, but alas, she was strangely calm, but I noticed she had taken some cold medicine before I'd gotten to the house. So, off I went to Mamoru's apartment.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No answer.

"Mamoru?" I was disappointed that my voice had gone so high-pitched and desperate sounding, but I suddenly realized I didn't have a game plan. At all.

The door opened and there he stood in just his red boxers, as I gathered my jaw off the floor.

"Why are you _always _half-naked?"

"Usa "

And then I was on him. Our lips together, and then I realized I had knocked him over. But I didn't care, and apparently neither did he.

Our lips moved in sync, my fingers tangled in his hair. His skin was warm and felt my face turning red as I realized what had happened.

I pulled away, rolling off of him onto the floor. I lay next to him, not saying anything.

"I was getting ready to go lay down," I looked over at him to see a wide, smug grin spread plainly across his face.

"Ah. Okay then. Well, I just er, wanted to see if you had my note I'd dropped."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So…"

"Why is it so awkward all of a sudden?" I exclaimed.

"Er. I'm sorry?"

"No. Okay. Mamoru, I like you, I want to go to the carnival with you. I want to learn more about you. I want to go to the arcade with you. I want to go to Archie's with you."

"Damn."

"Damn?"

"Mhm," he rolled over onto his side, our noses nearly touching.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on?"

"Don't you want to take some clothes off?" I rolled my eyes, shoving him playfully on the shoulder. _This could work, _I thought to myself. I couldn't stop smiling, usually that would bother me, but I just let it go.

"So. This went a lot better than I had thought it would."

"Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Eh, not really. Mr. Butka said I need to be back before my shift."

"Which is?"

"About four thirty."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"I _was _picking up extra shifts, but then I went to get some food for lunch…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I kinda over heard you and then freaked out."

"Ah. Well, I saw and then read your letter and kinda freaked out. What's up with the bag?" I realized I'd tossed it aside when I had jumped him.

"Oh, well, I _had _been planning on going on campus and finding somewhere to practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about auditioning for one of the musicals."

"Oh, are you not going to anymore?"

"I don't think so, I have other priorities."

"I'm sorry, I would've loved to hear you sing," I got that harsh tightening in my chest like I was plummeting down on the tallest hill of the high rollercoaster. Nervousness.

"Aha, well, I guess you'll just have to miss out," my voice was tight and I knew he could tell I was trying to desperately change the subject.

"Let's watch a movie."

I was surprised he had just let it go. He pointed towards the television where I saw a cabinet _filled _with movies. My eyes widened and I scurried over to the library of absolute epic proportions.

"Can we?" I held _The Phantom of the Opera _in front of my face. I was amused that he even had the movie in possession. But, there were a lot of things about Mamoru I didn't know.

"Sure, I haven't seen that movie in a long time."

We cuddled up under a blanket (I made him put on sweatpants) with a bowl of popcorn. I had grabbed a box a tissues from his pantry just in case. Although I _knew, _I would need them by the end of the movie.

"Hey Usagi, one of your odangos is messed up," he poked one of my buns gently; it completely fell apart.

"Oh, oops, hang on a second," I pulled the bobby pins out, laying them on the side table beside the couch.

"Wow, you look amazing with your hair down."

"I hadn't thought I'd look that different."

"Hmm. Well, you don't look much different. You look more… untamed."

"Okay Casanova, start the movie."

Strangely enough, I found myself laying down on the couch next to Mamoru, his arms wrapped around me. There were NUMEROUS occasions I needed to stop myself from humming/singing along with the movie. Mamoru would just laugh to himself, and I would gently elbow him in the stomach.

"Usagi, are you crying?"

"N-no!" I sucked up the nastiness that was gathering in my nose. I was determined to hold back the tears for as long as possible.

"Usagi, it's okay, don't be embarrassed."

"I-I'm not embarrassed. Why would I be e-embarrassed, I'm not even c-crying," I sniffled again.

"Why do you think it's so sad?" he tightened his embrace around me.

"Well, Erik the Phantom, had really n-never been shown kindness in his life, and then he saw Christine and fell in love. I mean, she had this desire to be with him and he had that mysterious aspect going for him." I was surprised I wasn't bawling, usually I couldn't explain something I found so sad, "But then Raoul became the new patron and Christine knows she's still in love with Raoul. So, Erik's heart ends up being broken. I mean I know that one of their hearts would have had to of been broken, but, Christine was kinda toying with Erik. At least, that's what I think. Raoul would've been fine without Christine, I mean, he'd gone a long time without seeing Christine. But Erik had put everything he had into gaining love from Christine."

"Wow, that was really deep. I've never seen it that way. So you think Christine would've been better off with Erik."

"I think he could've given her happiness, but I know how tough the decision must have been."

"I see. I guess I never knew how passionate you were Usagi."

"Yeah, well, I guess we're both learning aren't we?"

"I suppose. Oh! The movie isn't over yet."

And it wasn't, it had gotten to the end where the old Raoul left the music box at Christine's grave, but he found a rose with a black ribbon and the ring Erik had given Christine.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold back the sob that was trying to bubble up.

"Oh. That's really sad Usagi," a tiny little high-pitched squeak escaped from my lips. I got up from the couch, grabbing the tissue box. I shuffled over towards the entrance to the kitchen, turning my back to Mamoru.

I gently wiped my nose, throwing the dirtied tissues into the trash bin beside me. I sniffled again, wiping the tears that had fallen. I could feel where they had left a trail across my cheeks.

I heard Mamoru get up from the couch, I turned around to see where he was going, and I was embraced in his arms.

"Mamoru, It's like you like to hug me."

"I do."

"Good."

"Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes," I stepped back, letting Mamoru see my smile.

"Good, I don't like it when you cry. It makes me nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, like I did something wrong. I never know what to do when girls cry."

"I see," _girls. _I let it go, I didn't want to get into a debate.

"It's about three-thirty. Don't you need to go back to work."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Yes. And today's Sunday."

"It sucks, we get everything straightened out and I don't get to see you."

"I'll figure something out. It's just that I have classes all week."

"Yeah, me too, and I have to go to the Art Classes every other day this week."

I sighed, I slipped my hoodie on and grabbed my bag, "Well, I guess I should go, I think I should get there early."

"Oh, okay. Do you need a ride?"

"I guess if you don't mind, it would mean we could spend a little more time together."

"Alright, well, let's go, we can take the long way."

"Usagi! Where have you been all day?" Ami exclaimed, slamming her mystery book down on the side table.

"Er, working," I nodded my head towards Rei, "hey, Minako can you help me find my textbook, I think it's in my room somewhere."

"No, I don't think she can, how about you just tell all of us how you're day has been Usagi," Rei sat up, popping a cough drop into her mouth.

"Fine Rei, last night I went out looking for Minako because I had something I needed to talk to her about."

"About Mamoru?"

"Yes Rei, about Mamoru and Motoki. In short, Motoki got dumped, I hung out with him, he got the wrong idea and he kissed me. That night I went out looking for Minako so I could talk to her about it and I ran into Mamoru, we went to Archie's to talk and I ended up thinking he'd rejected me. Today, I went to work to pick up extra shifts. I wrote this hypothetical note about how I felt about everything that had been happening. I'd dropped it by accident at IchigoOngaku and Mamoru picked it up. I went _back _to the coffee shop to see if the note was still there and it wasn't. I went to the arcade and Motoki kissed me and basically told me he was better for me than Mamoru. I upset him and he told me to not bother coming back to talk things out. _THEN, _I came back here and got the address from Rei."

"When did _that _happen?" Rei asked, incredulous that she would ever do such a thing.

"You were kinda incoherent, it was when you'd taken that cough syrup."

"Oh."

"Can I continue?"

"Yup," she was being surprisingly cordial. Which stressed me out.

"Okay! So, I went to Mamoru's apartment and I kinda tackled him when he opened the door. So, we kissed and made up. I watched a movie with him and then he drove me over to the flower shop, and I've been working my shift ever since."

"Wow Usagi, I hadn't realized how much shit you've been putting up with lately. I'm sorry I've been treating you so horribly lately," Rei kept her eyes down, I was surprised she was apologizing.

"It's fine, I should've talked things out with you instead trying to avoid you."

"Yeah, well, I would give you hug but I've got a cold."

"It's all good, I really don't need a hug."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you lately Usagi, I've been coaching later than usual," Minako gave me a hug, whispering _congratulations _before pulling away.

That night we all camped out in the living room, I tried to pay attention, but I was floating on Cloud Nine. I pushed the nagging thoughts Motoki had planted in my head.

**BAH! I don't know how I finished it so fast! (Thank God for snowdays!) I feel like I got a lot put into it. I absolutely adore this chapter. I hope you do too! :)**

**Honestly, I've been living off of the soundtrack for the Phantom of the Opera, I watched the movie a couple of days ago and remembered why I went through a bit of an obsession in the 5****th**** Grade. Yeah… I love that movie, and book, and musical… and such things.**

**R&R PLEASE! I'd simply love them. 3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Welp, I'm starting this chapter on Thursday, February 03, 2011, but I'm sure that I'm going to have school tomorrow (Friday), which blows… But yeah, I'm thinking I'll start answering questions at the bottom of the chapters, that way I can get these author's notes finished before I start the chapter… well, it makes sense in **_**my **_**head. Okay, so I realized I had these really big issues, I had thought that the asterisks were showing up when I put them as a break, but I don't think they are… could someone maybe help me out with this? I just reread the previous two chapters and there were no breaks… which bugged a bit, My WordDoc looks much better here than on Fanfiction :/ **

Oh Mamoru, his tousled raven hair, his mischievous blue eyes that seemed endless, his soft, warm, inviting lips, his contoured muscles… his tight jeans… Oh god. Mamoru was driving me absolutely insane and it had only been one day since I'd seen him.

_Is it possible that I'm falling in love with him? No! No fucking way. Is there? I can't believe I just suggested that. I mean, he could just be trying to get in my pants. If he is, he is _REALLY _good at it. Shit. Am I ready for that? I mean, I refuse to have sex if I'm not in love. But what if I _am _in love? Damn. Why does this have to be so confusing? _

"Ms. Tsukino! You might be getting better grades if you would actually _pay attention _in my class," Mr. Fujioka had apparently been staring at me for the past couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujioka! It won't happen again!"

"Do you need to step out?"

"N-no!" he raised his eyebrows at me, turning back to face the overheard. I dared to glance at Ami who was (not surprisingly) glaring in my direction. Damn Mamoru for distracting me so much. Damn Mr. Fujioka for teaching such a boring algebra class.

I was determined to pay attention and actually _know _what that night's homework was. I knew that if I didn't start getting better grades Mama and Papa wouldn't let me visit back home over Winter Break.

I looked down at my page of notes and was sorely disappointed to realize that all I had written down was,

**X IS THE VARIABLE**

And Mr. Fujioka had a complex equation with a _substantial _amount of work displayed on the transparency. Ami would let me borrow her notes wouldn't she? I hoped she knew that it wasn't the time for her to "punish" me.

_(A/N: I've experienced said punishment before -,-` )_

I spent the rest of class trying to keep up with the lesson, when Mr. Fujioka dismissed us I headed to where Minako's class was so we could walk to English together.

"Well look at you Don Juan, you've got _THAT _look on your face!" Minako bounded out of her class, giving my cheek a painful little pinch.

"Do I?" I said, rubbing my cheek tenderly.

"Yes'm!"

Minako seemed to be in an _extra _extravagantly good mood.

"What's with you?" I laughed as she pecked some random guy on the cheek.

"_I'VE _got a hot date tonight!"

"Really? With who?"

"Asai," she said dreamily, "he coaches at the court with me and he _finally _got the motivation to ask me out."

"Oh, well, congratulations Mina-chan!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I had seen him. I turned to look, trying to by sneaky so Minako wouldn't notice, and there he was, Mamoru. In all his glory, his blue button-up shirt unbuttoned oh-so-slightly revealing part of his chest, his black jeans tight in _all _the right places, and blue converse. (I was pretty sure there was a little bit of drool escaping my mouth.) He was sitting atop the stonewall, with a few of friends. Al was playing his flute for the girls who had gathered below them.

"Come on Usagi! I have a sudden thirst for Mountain Dew!"

"Oh yeah, of course you do," there was no point in trying to fight against her. She was determined to "help" me.

"Oh hey, _**USA-CHAN **_do you have a dollar?" I sighed pulling a dollar out of my coat pocket. Was I expecting him to acknowledge the fact I was there? We weren't even _going steady_. Why did Minako have to humiliate me? Well, I guessed she couldn't be humiliating me if no one except for the three of us knew about Mamoru and me.

"Yeah," I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Well, can you do it for me? I can never get the dollar in right," she flashed me a sly smile, waggling her eyebrows up and down; she really did think she was genius.

"Yes, I'll get your damn pop. Do you want me to carry you to class too?" all she did was laugh like she was a sophisticated chauvinist (hohohohoho). I flattened out the crinkly dollar, easing it into the small slot. I waited a couple of seconds, back out the dollar came. It was a sick game I played with the vending machine. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I heard a _thud, _and then someone's body pressing _quite closely _against mine. His scent enveloped around me, and everyone seemed to disappear. Even Minako who was bouncing around like an idiot.

"Like I would just ignore a damsel in distress."

"I wasn't about to put it past you."

"Man, you _really _don't think I can woo you," he grasped my hands with his, guiding them back to the vending machine.

"No, I do, but I don't really think _you _want to," I seemed like we were the only ones who could hear our conversation.

"But I _do _ant to."

"Oh, well then," I knew I was blushing, but I was determined to keep my cool, "are you sure you aren't just trying to get in my pants?"

"It hadn't really crossed my mind, but thanks for bringing it up," I could hear the smirk in his voice, even though it had taken on a husky tone. He helped me feed the dollar precisely into the slot. I was pretty sure my legs were completely jelly at that point. He reached in front of me, putting in the code for Mountain Dew.

"Can I see you tonight?" my breath hitched in my throat. _For another round of movies sure. I'm so sure about consummating our lo- our mutual feelings…_

"I-I have work until six," my voice was so tiny and vulnerable. Of course he knew he had me right under this thumb.

"I'll come pick you up, wait foe me," his voice had gone to a _**whole new dimension of **_sexy. I quickly grabbed the Mountain Dew from the small compartment, I tried to compose myself as I rolled back my shoulders attempting to regain my usually flawless posture. I desperately willed that my heart rate would slow back down.

"Yeah, sounds good, see you then Mamoru," I smiled like an idiot, so much for being cool as a cucumber.

His friends pulled him back up into the wall and I was left with nosey ass Minako and the angry mob of fan girls who were staring daggers in my direction.

"Here's your stupid pop."

"Oh, you're welcome Usagi!" she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me. As we walked away I could hear Mamoru snickering at me, my instincts wanted me to turn back and get into one of our infamous debates.

"Shut up."

"You're welcome!"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well then."

"Yeah!"

"Hey Usagi…"

"What Minako?"

"You're welcome."

"Damn! Thank you! Happy?" she just laughed, so obviously pleased with herself.

"Anytime young Grasshopper, anytime."

"Whatever, it would be greatly appreciated if you would keep your gloating to yourself."

"So, is he the one?"

"Huh?"

"_**IS HE THE ONE?**_" I clasped my hand over her mouth, bewildered students turning to look at us. I was sure I heard cackling coming from behind me.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn loud?" she sidled up a little _too _close,

"_Brbuhmun- _

She pulled my hand away, "you're the one acting like you're deaf," she was whispering _very _quietly, damn she was dramatic.

"You are _such _a child."

"Yeah, we've established that. So, is he?"

"I dunno!" I stared at the ground; I wasn't ready to have _THE _conversation with Minako, let alone myself. The idea had only crossed my mind fifteen minutes before hand.

"Uh-huh, well, do you like being around him?"

"Yes. Definitely yes," being sick… knocking him over… knocking him over again… cuddling on the couch. Yeah.

"Okay, do you like kissing him?"

"Well, I've only kissed him once, and that was only like, my first REAL kiss because all the other times Motoki had kind of forced himself on me and-

"WOAH SLOW DOWN! Mamoru was your first kiss and now you're thinking about having sex with him?"

"I guess if you wanna look at it that way, I can't explain it. Whenever I think about _it _I get these MONSTER butterflies in my stomach."

"I think my little Usa-Chan is in lo-ove!"

"Really?"

"Mhm. I think you need to stock up."

"Stock up?"

"Birth control, condoms –even though I'm _sure _Mamoru's WELL prepared- those useless little patchy things that seem to make you _feel _safer."

"Mina-Chan!" I exclaimed.

"What? You need to be prepared _JUST IN CASE_. I'd rather go with you to the drugstore than Plan Parenthood."

"Okay, that makes sense. Hey Minako, why is this always so awkward to talk about?"

"Well, personally, I think that the media throws sex in our faces and then yanks it away, telling us that it's disgusting and wrong. But sex is really just a natural behavior of animals, and us humans are animals. All they're achieving is spreading confusion throughout the youth."

I kept looking at the clock, estimating how many minutes we had left. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty. I groaned, I didn't think I could wait much longer. All we were doing was reading, Minako and I were working together trying to muddle through Romeo and Juliet. Stupid play anyways.

"Would you chill Usagi? You're starting to make _me _nervous."

"I'm _sorry_. But, what if he wants to, you know, do _it_."

"I doubt it, I mean, just because you've got the call of the horn doesn't necessarily mean he does."

"I guess you're right. But can we go to the drugstore just in case?"

"Of course Usagi, I wouldn't let you go into the darkness without a candle."

"Wow, that was really beautiful."

"Yeah, well, every girl has a closet hobby."

"I don't," I sighed.

"Yeah you do! You draw ALL the time, and you write, and sing, and I heard you _used to _dance."

"Wow. I never noticed that…"

"Of course you didn't."

"Minako, I _really _don't get this."

"Man, that makes two of us."

"Great. I'll see if I can get to the bookstore sometime today or this evening."

"Bookstore?"

"You know, they might have cliff notes or something."

"Well aren't you my little Einstein?" She reached up to grab my cheeks again but managed to block her advance, "Oh, you're so cold Usagi; it's a sign of my affection."

I walked straight to the flower shop, ready to focus on my work; payday was Friday. It was only Monday and that gave me _plenty _of time to fuck up.

_Walk, walk, walk, shiver, stop, sigh, walk, walk, walk. _I thought to myself, that was my routine, and I was sticking with it to a tee. No detours no distractions, which surprised me.

I went into the shop, quickly ducking into the restroom to change into my uniform, which consisted of a baby pink button-up shirt tucked into black dress pants and black work shoes. (My black jazz shoes worked just fine.)

I snuck out of the bathroom and over to the desk, I signed my name onto the time sheet that was taped on top of the counter. I looked around the shop searching for Mr. Butka. I shrugged, he was probably in the storage room or in his office relaxing while "the costumers perused the merchandise".

My shift went by unbelievably fast, we had a steady flow of customers and they definitely managed to keep my busy with pre-orders and many MANY questions.

I felt my phone start vibrating in my pocket, my alarm was going off, I had set it for six you know, in case I got engrossed in my work… Which (I know BIG SURPRISE) I hadn't.

Mr. Butka helped me closed up shop and outside I went. He asked me if I needed a ride somewhere but I'd assured him my ride wouldn't be much longer.

So I just waited, determined to be patient. I pulled my iPod out of my black satchel bag. I started my "Audition Playlist" which consisted of songs I thought I could sing fairly well, or songs I _wished _I could sing fairly well. I closed my eyes, going into what I considered my version of meditation. I knew that some point I had plopped down onto the sidewalk, leaning my head against the window.

"Usagi?" I opened my eyes, feeling sluggish but rejuvenated. Mamoru was knelt down in front of me, balanced on the balls of my feet.

"Mmu?" I yawned, realizing that I had actually fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry I'm a half hour late, I got caught up in… Work-related things. Are we still on for tonight?" That perked me up a bit. We _were _still on for tonight.

"Yeah, 'course we are," then I realized I'd forgotten to "stock up". Damn Minako making me all nervous like something _was _going to happen. I trusted Mamoru, kind of. Mostly.

"Good, come on, my cars already warmed up and running. It's parked around in the back," he stood up, offering me his hand. He grabbed my bag for me, slinging it over his shoulder.

Mamoru quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for me, I scurried it in, nervously fidgeting with my hair. I stood facing him, waiting for him to hang up our coats and turn the light on.

"A-are you okay Usagi?"

"What?" I jumped a little, for some reason he'd startled me. Maybe it was how unsure he sounded. Like he'd done something bad.

"Well you just seem really nervous about something, I can take you home if you want if something's bothering you."

"N-no!"

"Okay," I could hear the confusion in his voice, "Well come here, I want you to close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," I could feel my body shaking, why was I so nervous? How could I ever have a healthy relationship with Mamoru if I couldn't even trust him? I shuffled towards him, expecting him to cover my eyes. Instead, he lifted me up into his arms, cradling me against his chest.

"Mamoru?"

"Trust me, just don't look around, I want it to be a surprise," I looked up at him, trying to see what he had planned. He just had that boyish twinkle in his eyes. I noticed he hadn't turned the lights on.

"O-okay. I'll trust you," I buried my face into his firm chest, breathing in his cologne. I felt him start walking, listening for any kind of hint as to what was going on. I had _no clue _whatsoever.

"Okay, open your eyes."

And so I did, I carefully opened one eye, wondering if my blurred vision was showing me what was _really _in front of me. Flowers. He set me down, handing me a small bouquet that was tied with a baby pink ribbon.

"Purple rose, coral rose, and a lonely red rose," I rattled off the flowers within the bouquet.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"Of course, a purple rose is 'love-at-first-sight', a coral rose symbolizes desire, and red roses have always represented passion," _Aha. Very charming Mr. Chiba. _I thought to my self, shooing away the butterflies that were starting to gather in my tummy.

"And on the night-stands?"

"Is this a test?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "No, I just want you to be able to enjoy what I did in its entirety."

"Okay then." I walked around to the other side of the side, examining the flowers in the beautiful black vase, "Well, they're all tulips."

"Yeah?" he phrased the word like a question, encouraging me to continue.

"Red tulips are for irresistible feelings, but Mamo-chan, yellow tulips symbolize hopeless and pointless love," I furrowed my eyebrows, biting my lip nervously.

"Did you see the orange ones?" a small sheepish smile played across my lips.

"Er, well, orange and yellow tulips represent passionate thoughts. I'm kinda hoping you meant that," he rolled his eyes as I crossed back to the side of the bed he was on.

"Ah, daisies," I grinned, "white ones symbolize mutual affection, and red daisies say that there's beauty unknown to the possessor," I looked up, feeling my eyes open wide.

"You sure do know your flowers don'tcha?" he sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring at the door like he was waiting for something. But his expression was still smug, usually he would be gloating about his amazing chivalrous ways, but that time he just sat quietly; obviously pleased with himself.

"Is something wrong?" I sat down beside him, blushing when the shift of the bed us slide together.

"Just waiting for something, once it gets here we can start."

"St-start?"

"Yeah, start the _movie_… Are you _sure, _you're okay?" I blinked at him, a blush exploding unattractively across my face, "Usagi, did you think I was going to-?" he didn't say it, but we both avoided looking at each other.

_Knock. Knock. _

Mamoru sped out of the room, giving me a few moments to think of someway to appropriately apologize for the fact I made a _way _off kilter assumption.

_Mamo-cha-_

_ "Mamoru, I'm sorry I'd assumed you were gonna try to fuck me." Oh God. That's just vulgar and a total mood kill._

_ "Mamoru, I guess I probably should've just said something about my… my…" My what? What IS it exactly?_

I was stuck. What was I supposed to say? I buried my face in my hands, racking my brain to think of something intelligent to say.

"Okay. Think Tsukino, 'Mamoru, I'm sorry, I'm really not ready for _that_. Well, not ready _tonight._ For some inane reason I'd thought that that was what you were trying to do… I guessed I'd judged you wrong… But now, I uh, see, er. Well, you see… You're actually quite charming, and cute, and - Fuck. That went a little too mushy."

I let out a small gasp as his hand gently grasped my chin, tilting it up towards his own face, "You think _I'm _charming _and _cute?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I quickly snapped it shut, clamping my teeth together.

"I see, well, mushy is good. It makes you look so fucking adorable," I turned my head away, trying to hide the smile that was pounding at the back of my teeth. I dared a glance at Mamoru and he had the cutest blush spread across his flawless cheeks.

"And you Mamo-chan," I put my hands on his cheeks, pulling him towards me, "look so fucking adorable when you blush."

"Do I really?"

"YES. It drives me _crazy_," I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yes, well, thank you m'lady, but I doth hath the food of the gods," he had apparently been balancing a pizza box behind his back the entire time; I was amazed I hadn't sniffed it out before then. I lifted my arms, and then let them fall so I was bowing to Sir Mamoru.

"That hungry huh?"

"Oh my gosh, like you wouldn't believe! I _was _going to get something eat when I met up with Mina-chan, I mean, Minako, but she wanted to get your attention."

"That's what that was? I figured you hadn't volunteered yourself for that lovely encounter."

"Aha, well, aren't _you _observant," I smirked, Mamoru went into the bathroom (MASTER bathroom, might I add.) grabbing a few of towels from the linen closet.

"I am." He laid them gently onto the bed, "You know who else is observant?" He set the pizza box onto the towel in the middle of the bed, "My friend Al, I just thought I'd warn you. He's probably gonna try to steal you from me," he winked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mamoru, what are you doing?" I raised one skeptical eyebrow, pointing at his now bare chest.

"Who gets into bed with jeans on?"

"Bed?"

"Would you rather sit on the floor?"

"No thanks, bed is fine. Once again, wrong assumption." I waved my hands in defeat, "I have a question though."

"And that question would be?"

"Do I need to change into something else?"

"Oh yeah!" he leapt off the bed, dropping to the floor. He popped back up rather quickly, shoving a small box in my direction.

"Seriously? It's not a lacey nightie is it?" I winked at him, quickly opening the lid to peek inside. I literally _"squeed" _with sheer delight.

"So you like it?" he had that smile of uncertainty, but at the same time curiosity that a little boy does when they wake up on Christmas morning and first come down the stairs.

"Yes! I do! Well, from I can see of it I do!" it was a pair of pajamas. Shut up, they were adorable. The pants came about three or four inches above my knee, and were a dark pink. They had little white bunnies and vivid orange carrot piles. It seemed like the rabbits were trying to get the carrots. (Obvious isn't it?) The top was a simple baby pink cami with lacy white trim on the straps and the top of the bodice.

"Well Usagi, the pizza gonna get cold so hurry up and change."

"Do I have to go in the bathroom?"

"Don't you want to? I thought you were virtuous and innocent," he had that typical "Mamoru" look on his face.

"Just because I don't want to have sex right now doesn't mean I'm not gonna strip down to my skivvies. Aren't they basically the same as the a bathing suit?"

"Eh, I-I guess?"

"Don't freak out Mamoru, you're barely gonna see anything anyways," I rolled my eyes, quickly unbuttoning my work shirt.

"Um, Mamo-chan, do you have like, a plastic bag or something?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he zoomed out of the room before I could even say thank you.

By the time he had returned I had folded up my work clothes and laid it neatly at the end of the bed and slipped on the pajama bottoms. When he came in room he stumbled backwards, I just stared at him, wondering why he had become so modest. Was it because I'd told him I wasn't ready for sex?

"Thanks," I walked towards him, I had to contain myself when he quickly looked away, awkwardly sticking his hand out towards me.

"Thank you sir. Um, you could relax, eat a piece of pizza, put the movie in… It's only about six-twenty. Are we watching a movie? If it'll make you feel better I'll go in the bathroom. I just need to put my top on."

"It's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to your kind of mind set. You really are different than the other girls."

"Other girls?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, that's really sweet. I think. Right?"

"Yep. So, I picked the movie tonight, something good and cheesy."

I'd slipped the cami over my head, figuring it would be better if I just left my bra on, "What is it?"

"Blue Lagoon."

"Oh god. Seriously? I heard that movie is so awkward!"

"Oh Usagi it'll be a bonding experience!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms flamboyantly in the air.

"Okay, okay, scoot over, the pizza is beckoning me."

**Well, I hope the format works better, I tried something a little different. If you have any tips for me I'd really appreciate it. And yes, I recently watched The Blue Lagoon with my dad. That movie is plenty awkward to watch by yourself… But it is pretty good.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Erkay, well, I think that for **_**this particular installment **_**of this chapter will the last. I'm sure that I'll pick it up with a new fanfiction immediately after that, that will simply be a continuation of **_**When You Give a Bunny a Rose. **_**So, no worries, I'm not going to be dropping the story, I'm simply going to continue the story under a different title. Kind of like Sailor Moon, except the characters won't be continuously (and conveniently) losing their memory…**

**I know this a very long Author's Note, but it is actually quite important if you're enjoying this story (; But, I'll keep reminding everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 18!**

**P.S. this chapter is in Mamoru's point-of-view :D**

Usagi. Usagi. Usagi. _What is she doing to my brain? I'm twenty-two and had enough…. Experiences for _both _Motoki and me. But now, nineteen year old Usagi had me blushing and covering my eyes when I'd walked into my bedroom and she didn't have her shirt on. If I had been in my normal mind-set I would have pounced her in less than three seconds. What the hell? I wasn't in Junior High anymore._

I looked down at her, her head laid on my chest and her arm was draped over lazily over my stomach. Her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes closed. I figured she had only just fallen asleep because her eyes fluttered gently as though she were still blinking.

"Usagi?" her eyes snapped open and her mouth clamped shut. She sat up, squinting her bright blue eyes, "I don't think your friends would be very happy with either of us if they found out you spent the night here," I tried to sound stern and serious so she would actually _heed my suggestion_, but it was difficult because she looked so child-like and tired. Her light blonde hair cascaded gracefully over her body in waves. A few stray pieces of hair fell into her face.

"No Mamo-chan…" Her eyes began fluctuating opened and closed, "just put in another movie, I'll tell them later," her words slurred together as she rolled away from me, pulling the covers over her head.

"Do you want me to call them?"

"I'm asleep."

"Usa-chan," she made dramatic snoring sounds, "Usaaaaagi."

"No Mamo-chan!"

"But Usagi," I whined, in disbelief I was playing the Possum game with the girl I desired. Desired? Good God.

She rolled back over so she was facing me. She tilted her head up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Will you call them?"

"Well sure, now that I'm awake."

"Did you sleep through the whole movie?"

"No Mamoru, only the very, very end. Did they live?"

"Yeah, they ended up just being asleep."

"Oh. Well that's nice."

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Are you staying the night?" I quickly regretted my choice of words, would she think I meant something else? Something more sinister?

"Yes. Is that okay?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Yeah, that's fine, do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No!" her eyes widened comically, a rosy pink blush flooding her cheeks.

"O-okay, are you sure?"

"Of course, why? Are you afraid I'm gonna seduce you?" she wagged her brows playfully, pushing her bangs out of her face. Have you ever been around someone and you just have this urge to pull them towards you and embrace them in your arms just to have them close? I was starting to get that feeling in my chest.

"Pfft. No, I'm really not. This is our first official night spent together then."

"Yeah, I guess it is," her expression changed, I could tell she was thinking about something that was bothering her.

"Usagi, is something wrong?"

"I-it's just that we really don't know anything about each other and we're getting ready to spend the night together."

"Well, now's the perfect time to learn isn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled, her eyes sparkling in that typical Usagi way.

"So, which one of us is calling?"

"I will, it would be less… I dunno. Less… strange," she leaned over the edge of the bed pulling her phone out of the plastic bag I had given her earlier.

"Hello?" Usagi put the phone on speaker.

"Usagi? It's late, where are you?" I heard Rei's voice, her voice bringing back stressful memories.

"Er, well, I'm at Mamoru's."

"_MAMORU'S?" _Yup. It was definitely Rei.

"Yes. Don't worry, we're not doing anything stupid, it's just that it's late and I'm tired and don't feel like going all the way across campus to come back home tonight."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, _uh-huh _is right."

"Fine, I better see you tomorrow at school you little minx you!"

"Hang on, can I talk to Mina-chan?"

"Yeah sure, one second," we could hear Rei walk away from the phone, her stomping to wherever Minako was and her quite violently waking her up.

"Usagi?"

"Hi Minako, I'm sorry I woke you up, if Rei and Ami are being butt faces about me staying the night at Mamoru's can you tell them that Mamo-chan and I discussed it and he's not going to rush me. And tell them about our conversation today. About the er, stocking up."

"Yeah no problem Usa-Chan, I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"Night Mina-chan."

"Yup, night Usagi."

_Click. _Usagi tossed her phone onto the carpet, flopping back onto the pillow.

"See that wasn't so difficult was it?"`

"I could be asleep right now!" she groaned tiredly.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"No, but I really could be."

"I thought we were gonna find out about each other," I smirked, knowing that would keep her up.

"Right, okay," she sat back up again, shaking her entire torso probably trying to completely wake herself up.

"First question."

"Yeah. Okay, where's Motoki on this fine evening?"

"He's supposedly at Al's apartment, just down the hall a bit."

"Is he staying the night?"

"He said he was. Why?" how had our conversation turned to Motoki? That letter she written had assured me she was through with her feelings for Motoki.

"Because I upset him yesterday. I went to the arcade to get your address and he kinda threw himself at me again," she turned her face away and I realized she was telling the truth, Motoki was having some seriously messed up emotions.

"Damn! Why can't Motoki find someone else! Why does it have to be _you_," I let out a heavy sigh, trying to regain my composure as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, he just doesn't seem to be taking the hints I've been throwing in his face. Anyways, it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Hm. Okay," I closed my eyes trying to think of something I wanted to ask her, "Where are you from, originally?"

"Azabu Juuban," she smiled to herself, a nostalgic homesick look clouding her eyes.

"Azabu? Are you going home for winter break?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's a nice neighborhood, I haven't been there since I was seven."

"Did you used to live there?" her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"You wouldn't have known me, first of all, because you hadn't been born yet, and because I was only in the orphanage for nine months before I got transferred to different city."

"O-orphanage?" I suddenly realized that I had never told her about my parents. Or lack of.

"When I was a baby my parents and I got into this car crash and I was the only one that survived."

"Oh Mamoru," her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't cry Usagi, you know it makes me nervous," I looked at her wearily.

"But that's so sad, I wouldn't have been able to live without my parents, they've done so much for me," I desperately hoped the tears wouldn't spill over. If they did, things would just get awkward, I could tell Usagi didn't like it when people saw her cry.

"Yeah? Well, what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger right?" her reaction had completely caught me off guard, I mean sure, I've made girls cry before, but I'd never told them about my parents. Even if I had I doubt they would've gotten tears in their eyes, they probably would of changed the subject as quickly as possible.

I smiled, trying to convince her it wasn't a huge deal, "Okay, my turn. What are your hobbies?" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Hm.. Well, singing, I used to dance, and sometimes I like to write and draw…" she trailed off.

"So, you're artsy."

"O-oh, yeah, I guess, I'd never really thought about it," she smiled sheepishly.

We bantered back and forth, I was glad we had gotten off the subject of my parents, I knew if she dug deeper she would eventually find out about my _condition._ And I wasn't quite ready for that. Not that it was a big deal, but I didn't want her to think I was one of those guys with all the issues on his back.

I was surprised to learn that she had never had a boyfriend, she told me that she always got blown off by the guys she liked. Apparently she always fell for the douches.

"Is that why you've been so hesitant?" I asked, laying back on my pillow.

"Yeah, I've learned to keep my guard up. Don't get offended, but, it's going to take a while before I can completely trust you."

"I understand, I wouldn't want you to trust your life in my hands after knowing me for about two months. That would be insane."

"Good," she fell lazily onto the pillow beside me, letting her eyes slide shut.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"Nah, I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure?" I playfully jabbed her in the stomach.

"Ah!" she squeaked, "Mamo-chan!"

"Oh? Are you a tad on the ticklish side?" I laughed, glad I'd found a new way to get her to laugh.

"N-no Mamoru!" she giggled, "I'm definitely _not _ticklish," she pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mamo-chan! REALLY."

"Uh-huh," I nudged her in the side again, a little squeak coming from the lump under my blankets. She squirmed away from me, nearly rolling off my bed. She quickly popped back up from underneath the covers, shoving me onto my back. She swung her leg onto the other side of body so she was straddling my waist. She had that look on her face, that typical playful Usagi look.

She started tickling me up and down my sides, and I couldn't help but laugh, I started trying to squirm out from under her control, but she had me.

"Oh ticklish are we Mr. Chiba?" she drove me nuts, absolutely one hundred percent crazy. She pinned my arms over my head with one hand and proceeded to jab me in the upper chest with the second joints of her fingers. Chinese Torture.

"AH! USAGI!" I exclaimed, desperately trying to free my hands, it was too much, I was laughing too hard to defend myself.

She finally stopped, but staying leaning over me with her hand clasping my wrists together. As she moved her body down to roll off me I began to sit up, and, by way of nature we bonked foreheads.

"Ow," she grumbled, jutting her bottom lip out.

"Sorry Usako," _Usako? _I thought to myself as I made a quick recovery, _I can't believe I just called her Usako. I'm turning into a big softie. Usako. Good grief. Was she rolling over or… going to kiss me? _

"It's all good!" she laughed as she gently rubbed her forehead, "Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah Usagi?" I noticed she hadn't moved from her previous position. Which was straddling me between her legs. I sat up, pulling myself up with my arms.

A blush quickly fogged beneath her already rosy cheeks, she gave me a really cheesy smile, "E-eh, never mind. Er, can I have a toothbrush?"

_Strange. What had she been thinking about? I know damn well she wasn't thinking about sex. I wasn't even thinking about that. Okay, Mamoru, don't lie to yourself. You did. But, hey, I've got self-control right?_

"Yeah, I'll go grab you one."

Usagi was in my bathroom brushing her teeth and whatever else she was doing. Girly things I suppose. I'd never been curious enough to find out about it. I sat on the bed trying to think of something intelligent to say to Usagi when she came back. I wasn't having much success.

Normally, I would explain the… _feelings _I had going on as lust. An easy way out to be completely honest with you (and myself). But how could it have been lust if I wasn't pursuing sex? Was I secretly a masochist who took pleasure in watching what he desired most frolic (_FROLIC?) _right in front of his eyes? Was I actually enjoying the game?

I leaned to the side peeking into the bathroom, Usagi was gently brushing her incredibly long hair. I couldn't imagine hurting her. But there was no way it was love. I knew that for a fact. People like me weren't meant to fall in love.

Why was I always so damn confused? Or had I only gotten confused when I first laid eyes on Usagi on that train? Fuck.

"What now Mamo-chan?" _Mamo-chan? _I knew I would love anything she called me- well, within reason obviously. Not something like CuddlePickle- but it had been awhile since I'd tried to have a _real _relationship. I actually hadn't been planning on trying. _Has she been calling me that the whole time?_

"Mamo-chan?" I realized I hadn't said anything in response "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, everything's fine," I tried to recover as fast as possible. Cool as a cucumber on cool pills.

"O-okay," she smiled, reassuring me ever-so-slightly.

"Hey, about you go find something for us watch? I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Okie dokie," she left the bedroom, wandering knowingly into the living room.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas and off into the bathroom I went. As I slipped off my blue basketball shorts, memories flooded into my already muddled thoughts.

_~ I had just walked into my apartment and had gently set the grocery bags onto the floor. _

_ "Usagi!" I called cheerfully. No answer. _Huh, where is she? _I thought, although there was that nagging thought of concern, I knew she wouldn't leave the apartment when she was sick with tonsillitis. But I also knew that the entire she had been sick she was always in the bathroom that was just down the hall, the living room, or the kitchen._

_ I was completely worn out from my morning jog, day of modeling (staying in one position for an entire class is very tedious), and other such things that day's chores had called for. Without thinking I started stripping off my clothes, it was time for my evening shower. _

_ "Usagi!" I called out again, as I tossed my jeans and t-shirt into my bedroom._

_ I wandered back down the hallway to the bathroom, and as I reached for the door is swung open and Usagi immediately flew into me. I reached out to catch her, terrified she had passed out._

Meow. _Out trotted Usagi's black cat Luna, her tail swishing quite arrogantly. As our bodies met I was knocked to the ground._

_ I made the sudden realization that we were both clad in only our underwear.~_

I pulled my toothbrush from the blue plastic cup that sat beside the clean white sink. I silently congratulated myself for cleaning up a bit before Usagi had come over. Hence, my lateness picking her up… Among other things.

_Colgate, check. Floss, check. Mouthwash, check. Water, check. _I reviewed my mental checklist. I hated going to the Dentist's office, the sterile smell of clean metal, plastic, and fluoride. The buzzing and beeps of equipment, the tense waiting in the uncomfortably positioned chair as you wonder if your dentist has finished that last cup of coffee yet, and if they would breathe in your face.

…The least I could do was properly take care of my teeth while away from the Dentist.

"Mamoru?" Usagi snaked her arms around my waist as I finished swishing the last of the water around in my mouth.

"Hmm?" I hummed, quickly spitting the water into the sink. I turned around, Usagi still gently grasping my body.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" I nearly ravished her mouth right then, I was being dragged to the brink of insanity. But the more I thought about it, the more recent rendezvous' I'd had were typically enjoyed under the influence of alcohol. But with Usagi, it was like I had this…. Need to have body next to mine, wrapped in my arms.

"Yes, I'm coming right now actually," I smiled down at her, flicking the light off and following behind her as she retreated back into my bedroom.

"So what are we watching?"

"I decided I want to talk more," she said, crawling back into bed.

We both burrowed down into the blankets, our heads resting on the pillows.

"I'm really glad I just brushed my teeth," she remarked, laughing quite uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Me too!" we both laughed, and I admired how freely she could make fun of herself but still be so confident.

"Have you ever played the question game?" I asked.

"The question game?"

'Yeah, you have to end everything you say in a question. Get it?"

"Oh. Are we playing yet?"

"Uh-huh. Sound interesting?"

"Yessir, so, how much did all those flowers cost?"

"Pass! Will you sing for me?"

"Pass! Do I make you nervous?"

"Sometimes. Do I make _you _nervous?"

"Pfft! Not really. How many girls have slept in this bed?"

"Including you?"

"That's not what mean. So?"

"Er, I'm thinking between three and five. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Not as long as the sheets are clean."

Suddenly she leaned towards me, our faces only mere centimeters apart. (Not that I had my ruler out.)

"A-are we still playing?" I fought to control myself, and was disheartened by how strained and weak my voice sounded.

"Yes. Am I making you nervous?" the corners of her lips twitched ever-so-slightly.

"No. Well, I'm a little flustered, but I don't think that's the same thing. What exactly are you doing?" she looked completely focused.

"Ami told me that if a boy's pupils get bigger when you're talking to them they're interested in you. It has something to do with chemicals or something. But it probably won't work because it's kinda dark in here. Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"Er, no?" I shifted my eyes nervously, "Are they getting bigger?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed happily, "That's so cool!" she scooted away again, biting her bottom lip in thought, "Does it bother you that I'm a virgin?"

"Is it supposed to?"

"I dunno. You're the expert. So, does it?"

"No, because I'm not going to rush you into anything your not ready for, I do actually like a little romance sometimes. How long have you known Motoki?"

"About two or three years give or take. My parents are friends with his parents. He officially moved here three months before I did. How long have _you _known him?"

"Since he moved here. We had classes together and I eventually asked if he wanted to move in with me. Why?"

"No reason, just asking questions. Hey, what's up with Al?"

"Oh, he's just a player basically. He tends to enjoy picking up my sloppy seconds. But right now he's seems to have his eye on my first helping." She lifted a sarcastic eyebrow, "How's Rei?"

"She's actually a lot better now, we kissed and made up," she suddenly stopped talking, something she had said seemed to have reminded her of something, "Mamoru, how many girls have you kissed?" her eyes clouded with doubt.

"W-what?" I stumbled over my thoughts, trying to figure out how many, "Can I just say a few too many?"

She sighed, "Yes, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, that wasn't very fair of me. Mamo-chan, a-am I a horrible k-kisser?" She stuttered so nervously and a bright red blush flooded her cheeks from top to bottom.

"Seriously?" I knew the game was over, we'd crossed into new territory. Well, not _new _but, not exactly properly explored. She nodded her head up and down sheepishly.

"I mean we haven't been doing any seriously hot and heavy snogging, so, you're not all that horrible. I actually enjoy kissing you quite a bit."

"Quit being facetious Mamoru," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" she squinted her eyes skeptically.

"You do realize you're the first person I've ever _really _kissed right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Eh, yeah," she let out a heavy sigh, "Motoki had kinda attacked my mouth whenever he kissed me."

"That explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Er, well, you're a tad clumsy," I scrunched my face, preparing for the verbal blow.

"Clumsy? I thought you said you liked to kiss me!"

"I did! I mean, I do! I'm just saying you're not a perfect kisser."

"D-did, you think Motoki and I have been making out this entire time?" she asked, her jaw tight with repressed anger.

"Well, that's what he'd told me. I'd didn't really believe him though," I shrugged. (Which is actually quite difficult when you're laying in bed. It's more like a one-shouldered twitchy thing.)

"Ahh," she wasn't looking at me like she usually would. She was staring off over my head.

"Usa-

"Teach me."

"T-teach you?"

"To kiss."

"You want _me _to teach _you _how to kiss. That's what you want?"

"Uh, yes? Why are you acting so surprised? What's so hard to believe?"

"I thought you would be a bit more meek about this type of thing."

"Well, maybe, but I don't want there to be this block in our relationship because I can't… Satisfy you… Okay, _that _was a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah, but, practice makes perfect."

"Then let's start now."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"No. I'm not. I want to be a good girlfriend, or, whatever I am to you."

"But why right now?"

"We don't have anything else to do, it might be awhile before I see you again. The carnival is this Saturday. So, why not right now?"

"Are you sure?"

She sat up hugging her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes, a disdained look crossing her face.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water," she me a half-hearted smile. What was she trying to not say?

What was I supposed to have done? Lost control and let myself be consumed with my desire? No, no fucking way in hell. I couldn't, and wouldn't do that to Usagi. I _knew _there that element of sexual tension between us, and so did she. I was afraid that if I started off slow, things would still escalade way too fast into something Usagi would regret having done. I didn't want to be her "mistake", I didn't want to be that asshole who took advantage of her feelings.

"Fuck," I mouthed silently, my teeth tight together. I got up from the bed, wandering into the kitchen after her.

As I approached her I saw her leaning against the counter, her back facing me. I knew she was grasping the glass in both of her hands, her hands rested on her stomach. It was a typical Usagi position.

"Do you not have that kind of interest in me? It's fine if you don't, I can adapt. I had just thought that with the flowers, and the movies, well, and other things…. I had thought that maybe- maybe there was something more. Maybe they are hopeless lo- feelings."

"Usagi," I walked around in front of her, setting her glass onto the counter. She turned her head, closing her eyes.

I brought my lips to hers, pulling her body close to me. For a few moments, her body was motionless, tight with shock. But she soon relaxed, her lips and body melting into mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, intertwining her fingers in my hair.

"Better?" she barely pulled away.

"So much."

"Really?"

"Shut up Usagi. Just kiss me," we both smiled.

I felt like I had pretty good control over myself, but that was before I found that we had ended up on the couch. I held myself over her.

"Open your mouth," I whispered huskily, tracing her lips with my tongue. She complied, my tongue immediately exploring her mouth.

Things got a tad heated, wandering hands, heavy breathing, wrestling tongues and then-

The rattle of a locked doorknob trying to be opened, pounding on the door.

"Mamoru what the fuck! Open the damn door!" Motoki.

Usagi gasped and I leapt off her.

"Mamoru!" she whispered, what was I supposed to do?

"One second Motoki!" I shooed her into my bedroom, and off she snuck. Quite fast and silently might I add.

"Come on Chiba this isn't funny," he had been drinking. Damn Al.

I quickly unlocked the door, tearing it open, "What Motoki? I thought you were staying at Al's tonight."

"I am Mamoru, I just thought I'd come see what you were up to. Are you done studying yet?" he stumbled clumsily through the doorway.

"No. I'm not. So, get what you need and go," naturally, I was mad he had interrupted my snogging session with Usagi, the fact he _knew _I was studying and came over to get me just pissed me off more.

"Fine. I _will," _he wandered into the kitchen, opening the freezer door. He grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, raising it just to make sure I knew what I was missing out on. But _he _didn't know what _I _had hiding out in my bedroom.

After Motoki finally left, after a nice conversation about how he just hadn't found the _one _yet, I finally got to return to Usagi. After a few more passionate minutes of kissing we curled up together under the bed, my stomach tumbling around with content. We watched the late night marathon of That's 70's Show, and when we woke up in the morning infomercials controlled the television stations.

**Eh yeah. : ) I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really not all that good as writing from a guy's perspective but I tried super hard. I'm positive there are mistakes. I'm thinking that the next installment, which will be called "**_**When You Send a Bunny Home" **_**is gonna start at the carnival… and obviously it'll span over the MONTH Usagi is in Azabu :D (because I'm crazy like that.) And you know, I'm sure she'll invite Mamoru, because I'm a closet cliché addict. P: **

**Reviews would be total Brillopads :D**


	20. AN 20

Howdy, this is the update that is to letchya know When You Send a Bunny Home is up :) Well, in a couple hours because Fanfiction has to do its business…. So in other words, I've submitted the "sequel" to this story :) Hope everyone enjoys.


	21. The Big Ol Update!

Hiya everyone! I know it's been a _very _long time since I've updated any of my Sailor Moon, but I have good news, in the next month or so (this is an actual estimation, and not just something I'm pulling out of my butthole) I'll start posting the new and improved "When You Give a Bunny a Rose". Right now I'm mapping out the entire story chapter by chapter ahead of time.

My plan is to have scheduled updates and to be at least one chapter ahead so I don't fall behind (which is what happened with all my other stories unfortunately).

This is my senior year of high school, so I can't say that I won't have to take a couple of hiatuses to make sure I don't fall behind in my classes, but I can assure you that I should be much more diligent than I have been in the past.

With this rewritten version the plot is going to have been changed (I guess fairly significantly), but the main gist is still the same from the original.

If you'd like to contact me for whatever reason you can either PM me on here, or shoot me an email at

- Lindsey


End file.
